Inazuma Eleven ¡La copa America!
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Inazuma Japan participara en el torneo sudamericano, no se aceptan mas Oc
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo desafio

Frost: ya daba por hecho que no volvería a escribir, pero resulta que mi lesión en la espalda me prohíbe jugar futbol y ya termines los exámenes del semestre, además los conflictos estudiantiles en Chile traen algunos problemas, así que contare las razones de este fic… principalmente he visto que en todos los animes de futbol los principales equipos que participan son Argentina y Brasil siempre, así que simplemente quiero decir una cosa… ¡ACASO ESTAN JODIDOS DEL CEREBRO! Nosotros y cualquier país en Sudamérica es mejor que esos dos (con respeto a mis pares argentinos y brasileños) así que dedico este fic a todo mi pueblo de Sudamérica, basado en la copa América… aunque sea dentro de 3 años más en Chile lo adelanto para ahora, así que ya menos parloteo y empecemos

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco cualquier jugador que salga en este fic, no me hago responsable de posibles plagios, daños a la salud, daños mentales, etc, ok olviden lo de los daños mentales, LET'S START.

* * *

Japón

Mamoru…

Endo: ZZZZZZZ

Sra. Endo:… ya despierta.

Endo: ZZZZ… pero mamá si ya saque la basura.

Sra. Endo: ¡MAMORU DESPIERTA O LES DIGO A TODOS QUE OCUPAS PIJAMAS DE HELLO KITTY!

Endo: NO MAMÁ YA DESPERTE NO DIGAS NADA TT-TT

Sra. Endo: El señor Hibiki te llamo hace media hora para que vayas al gimnasio.

Endo: y porque no me despertaron puede ser otro mundial TT-TT

Sra. Endo: tiraste tu despertador por la ventana por eso seguías dormido ¬¬

Endo: ah ok ^^… ¡BUENO AL GIMNASIO!

Sra. Endo: Mamoru ¬¬

Endo: que mamá ¬¬

Sra. Endo: al menos cámbiate de ropa ¬¬

Endo: Ah sí gracias por avisarme ^/^

Media hora después

Endo:-corriendo a toda velocidad- ya casi llego… ah no me acuerdo que estuviera tan lejos.

Kido: ¡Eh Endo!

Endo: eh… anda Kido que haces afuera del restaurante del entrenador Hibiki.

Kido: no se… llegamos al gimnasio y después el entrenador nos dijo que viniéramos aquí… ven vamos el equipo está adentro.

Endo: Si claro

* * *

Frost: ok tal vez fue un inicio corto pero es el inicio… si les gustaría participar háganmelo saber a través de los review no importa si son hombres o mujeres… los países son Japón, Argentina, Chile, Bolivia, Perú, Brasil, Colombia, Ecuador, Paraguay, Venezuela y los actuales campeones Uruguay, además participaran dos países mas invitados así que postulen a los países que quieran que vayan, y no importa si son de otro país no importa los nacionalizamos por este torneo (tomen en cuenta que casi todos los jugadores de la selección inglesa de futbol ni siquiera son ingleses ¬¬) y por favor no todos a la misma selección y por ultimo… yo ya estoy como portero de Chile, bueno eso es todo SEE-YA.


	2. Un nuevo nivel, el nuevo Inazuma Japan

Presentador: ejem ejem… damas y caballeros… niños niñas bienvenidos al evento principal… el siguiente combate está pactado en una caída es por titulo de la WW-

Frost: ¡WOW WOW ALTO TIEMPO! pero quien rayos eres tu ¬¬

Presentador: soy el presentador el personaje favorito de los niños de este fic.

Akamaru: Guauf (¿quien?)

Frost: que favorito ni que nada yo no contrate a ningún presentador y en el guion no sale ningún presentador ¬¬

Presentador: Eh O.O lamento en haber interrumpido el fic -.-

Frost: alto… ya que estas aquí presenta mi entrada ok

Presentador: ejem ejem y ahora con ustedes de Viña del mar chile. Con un metro setenta y nueve de estatura, el es escritor de esta historia, con ustedes Jesse "Frost" Bravo.

(Suena Cult Of Personality)

Looking my eye's what do you see… the cult of personality

Frost: HOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA

I know your anger… I know your dreams… I've been everything you want to be wooooo I'm the cult of personality

Frost: muchas gracias, gracias no se molesten ya alto la música ¡DIJE ALTO LA MÚSICA!

Living Colour: Like Musoli… ni… perdon ¬¬

Frost: ok empecemos porque estamos atrasados, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco los equipos jugadores técnicas etc (salvo algunas que invente) todos los jugadores reales y pertenecientes a el universo de Inazuma Eleven tienen 15 y 16 años, palabras entre * * son pensamientos, empecemos.

* * *

Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Meccha kibishii shiren ya kabe wo  
Gutto norikoe mae ni susume beibeh!  
Mucha shite koronde hizakozou wo surimuitemo!  
Mondai nai ze! Sore koso koukai nante  
Ima wa shittakunai kara nando date chousen  
Sukkorondemo tachi agaro ze  
Yowane buttobasu faito!  
Namida opparau raion  
Saa let's go!  
Zenin tsugi no reberu e  
Donmai! Mou choi! Ato sukoshi!  
¡RIYO!  
Antoki namida koraete  
Itami mo kizu mo kakushie  
Mucha shita koto zenbu mudajanai!  
Akiramenaide tsuzuketa tamashii moyashi tsuzuketa  
Imamade no koto zenbu ga ima ikiteru ze!  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Gattsu ikou ze!  
Namida no V sain!

* * *

En el Rairaiken

Endo: Eh… Chicos.

Todos: ¡Capitán!

Hibiki: Hola Endo

Endo: entrenador Hibiki.

Aki: Hola Endo-kun ^^

Endo: Hola Aki-chan como estas ^^

Goenji: Endo-kun, Aki-chan oigan seguro que no son novios -con sonrisa picara.

Endo: y que hacemos aquí ¬/¬

Hibiki: así se me olvidaba… nos invitaron a participar de la copa América.

Todos: ¿Copa América?

Endo: Si América la conozco es un pueblito de norte América del sur, que nunca les enseñaron matemáticas -.-

Kido: No pero nos enseñaron que son las matemáticas ¬¬

Natsumi: *Y pensar que estaba enamorada de él ¬¬*

Hibiki: Ignorando lo que dijo Endo vean esto -enciende el televisor.

Presentador: Y en las noticias deportivas el equipo nacional de Japón, Inazuma Japan ha sido invitado a participar del torneo sudamericano de la copa América, Japón jugara como un equipo invitado junto al ganador del partido de Estados Unidos The Unicorn y México Jaguar Warrior's, que se realizara dentro de una hora.

Endo: Genial podre volver a jugar contra Ichinose ^^

¿?: Y que no habíamos prometido volver a jugar alguna vez

Endo: Eh… ANDA FIDIO ^^

Fidio: Que tal Mamoru ^^

Endo: Oye… y que haces aquí

Fidio: Pues como ustedes participaran en la copa América y nosotros en la Eurocopa… pensaba que sería bueno un partido entre nosotros… pero nos faltan jugadores.

Fubuki: se lesionaron

Fidio: no están ahí -señalando la televisión.

Endo:-tomando el televisor y viéndolo por todas partes- Eh lamento decirlo Fidio pero no creo que algunos jugadores salgan desde dentro de la televisión

Goenji: ¡EL SE REFIERE A QUE LOS JUGADORES ESTAN EN EL PROGRAMA IDIOTA!

Endo: Ah ya decía yo ^^U

-En la televisión-

Presentador: Y para comentar esto hemos traído a los entrenadores de las selecciones de Argentina The Empire, Brasil The Kingdom y Chile Wild Gunman's (perdón pero pongo a estos tres porque los equipos de Brasil y Argentina ya tienen nombre, y Chile se me ocurrió recién, no sé como lo hacen los de la televisión para inventar nombres) Alejandro Sabella, Mano Meneses y Claudio Borghi… y díganme que les parece la clasificación de Japon para la copa.

Sabella: nos parece bien, pero nosotros siempre ganamos, vamos ganando hasta que el equipo contrario hace el primer gol del partido.

Presentador: pero significa que van perdiendo ¬¬

Sabella: ganando, recuérdalo boludo ¬¬

Presentador: pero…

Sabella: ¡GANANDO!

Presentador: y que tiene que decir Brasil.

Meneses: parece genial, pero nosotros vamos a ganar… te lo presento en esta pizarra -saca una pizarra con varias flechas en todo el campo y todas llegan a la portería rival- y como aquí se demuestra que empezamos, damos unos pocos pases, pasamos el balón por aquí, luego para acá, luego noventa pases, hacemos un poco Joga Bonito y ganamos… está claro.

Presentador: si está claro… creo ._. *no entendí ni una porquería*

Borghi: bueno a mi me parece bien, pero con esta formación no podemos perder.

Presentador: pero si esto no es una pizarra es una parrilla.

Borghi: pero ven acércate flacuchento… ven mira lo primero que hago es poner a la carne mas peleadora a Gary Medel lo dejo cuidando la portería, después le damos un pase al pollo Sánchez y es gol te quedo claro.

Presentador: eh si mejor vamos a unos comerciales mientras disfrutamos esta carne.

Therese: Una parrilla… en serio Ò_Ó

Jesse: Oh vamos no te gusta la carne Torue ^^

Therese: Como es que perdimos contra un equipo que su entrenador basa sus tácticas en una parrilla con carne.

Mac Roniejo: vamos ten sentido del humor Therese.

Therese: tú calla porque sales con mi hermanita Ò_Ó

Mac Roniejo: ella me ama y yo la amo qué más puedo decir ¬¬

Therese: ALEJATE DE ELLA Ò_Ó

Mac Roniejo: OBLIGAME Ò_Ó

Jesse: y se armo la pelea señores hagan sus apuestas.

-Corte comerciales-

Endo: GENIAL THERESE Y MAC RONIEJO ESTA AQUÍ… Y EL OTRO QUIEN ERA.

Fidio: El portero de Chile… muy bien nos veremos en el estadio para jugar el partido.

Endo: Eh hay un problema… aquí hay solo nueve jugadores nos faltan 6…

Hibiki: eso ya está hecho -salen 6 jugadores de la cocina- les presento a los nuevos jugadores de Inazuma Japan estos son Momoko Natsuyaki,Tamiko Karina y Amane Eiko Hideki, Albi Harukaze, Alba y Sergio.

Los nombrados: Hola es un placer ^^

Hibiki: Además les presento a la nueva gerente Akira Takashi.

Akira: Hola ^^

Hibiki: Después se dan tiempo para conocerse mejor, ahora a la caravana para ir al estadio.

Media hora después.

Comentarista: Les saludamos, estamos en vivo desde el estadio Tecnológico Japan para el partido entre Inazuma Japan y un seleccionado de varios jugadores para un partido amistoso… junto a mi están el comentarista chileno Claudio Palma.

Claudio: Claro porque el futbol esta nosotros estamos.

Comentarista: La selección de Japón formara con:

Portero: Endo (Capitan)

Defensas: Tobitaka, Kabeyama, Alba, Amane.

Mediocampistas: Kido, Fudo, Sergio.

Delanteros: Goenji, Fubuki, Tamiko.

Banca: Tachimukai, Kogure, Tsunami, Kazemaru, Momoko, Albi, Toramaru.

Claudio: Mientras que el combinado multinacional:

Portero: Jesse Bravo

Defensas: Therese Torue, Lagarto Carlos, Gary Medel, Marco Maseratti.

Mediocampistas: Eddie Gordo, Hide Nakata, Angelo Cabrini.

Delanteros: Mac Roniejo, Fidio Aldena (Capitán), Leonel Messi.

En los camerinos.

Sergio: Ok depravados el que se atreva a espiar a mi hermanita en el camerino juro que le voy a partir la cara.

Alba: Oye Sergio no te estás pasando un poquito ^^U

Sergio: Claro que no ¬¬

Tamiko: en cambio nosotras podemos ver a los chicos cambiándose ^^

Chicas: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!

Hibiki: ya escúchenme, este es un partido amistoso así que la formación será al azar en este partido, así que den lo mejor de ustedes.

Todos: ¡HAI!

Comentarista: Y empiezan los equipos a saltar a la cancha.

En Chile

Fernando:-jugando play station con Sánchez- Y…. GOOOOOOLLLLLL JAJA gane Sánchez.

Sánchez: Mentira Ò.Ó

Vidal: Creo que Alexis perdió ^^

Mario: y perdió su invicto

Mathew:-con su oso en los brazos- Oigan ya el partido va a comenzar terminen su juego.

Los cuatro: Ok ¬¬

En Perú.

Víctor: veamos de cómo manejas a un equipo nuevo sin entrenamiento Kido.

Guerrero: oigan no encuentro el control remoto.

Valkiria: otra vez que no saben dejar las cosa en un lugar ¬¬

Víctor: veamos qué haces cuando encontremos el control de la tele ¬¬

En Brasil.

Gato: oigan el capitán ya va a jugar.

Kamila:- practicando futbol con algunos niños- Ok ya vamos.

En Uruguay

Tabares: ok quiero que analicen cada jugada del equipo japonés.

Todos: Ok.

Antonio: *como sea que jueguen esta copa la tenemos ganada*

De vuelta al estadio.

Claudio: Y el partido va empezar con la partida de la selección multinacional.

Kido: *como vamos a jugar… no entrenamos ni nada… va a estar difícil*

Piiiiiiii

Comentarista: Y empieza el partido Fidio juega inmediatamente con Hide quien avanza velozmente al arco defendido por Endo.

Sergio: no vas a pasar… Agua protectora -sale detrás de él una gran ola que avanza hacia el rival.

Comentarista: increíble Sergio le roba el balón y avanza hacia la portería del contrario.

Sergio: Fudo -lanza el balón.

Fudo: Goenji.

Claudio: Goenji avanza con todo hacia la portería rival.

Goenji: Shin Bakunetsu Screw

Comentarista: increíble tiro de Goenji.

Therese: Iron Wall Kai -intenta detenerla pero no lo logra.

Jesse: Ok vamos -de sus manos sale un fuego azul, luego las junta y se forma una espada con la llama azul en su mano derecha- Aura Sword V2.

Claudio: Y Jesse lo detiene sin dificultad.

Jesse: ya veo porque ganamos tus técnicas van empeorando.

Therese: Lanza el balón ÒWÓ

Jesse: ok ya va -lanza el balón.

Comentarista: Angelo Cabrini va avanzando por el campo.

Angelo: Messi.

Comentarista: Leonel Messi queda frente al arco.

Messi: Hell Fire Kai.

Amane: Barrera Centellante -repele el disparo.

Mac Roniejo: ese balón es mío.

Comentarista: Mac Roniejo recupera el balón el ataque todavía continua… pero que es esto Amane roba el balón después de haberlo detenido… increíble.

Tamiko: Bien hecho Ama-chan.

Fidio: -salta hacia donde esta Amane y le quita el balón.

Amane: Oye

Fidio: Shin Odin Sword.

Endo: Shin Ijigen the Hand

Comentarista: GOOOOOOL Fidio Ardena convierte el primer gol del partido.

Endo: no me acuerdo que ese tiro fuera tan fuerte.

Kabeyama: Tal vez ese sea el nivel de los sudamericanos O.O

Endou: Aun así no hay que rendirse.

Tobitaka: Es verdad, no debemos rendirnos si queremos ganar en Sudamérica.

Kabeyama: Así la copa… me acorde de algo.

Todos: que…

Kabeyama: que tengo que ir al baño ^^U

Tamiko: el siguiente tiro será gol.

Fudo: si pero recuerda que así se hace esto.

Tamiko: Me dices otra vez como hago las cosas calvo y juro que el próximo tiro va a parar en tu cara Ò_Ó

Fudo: tú crees que eso me da miedo.

En la banca

Haruna: mejor vamos a buscar un poco de agua… me acompañas Aki ^^U

Aki: eh claro ^^U

Tsunami: ¡TAAAAAAACHIMUKAI! cuando planeas decirle a Haruna que te…

Tachimukai: Tsunami-san ya te dije que yo no…

Kogure: que no tienes fotos de ella, poemas que le dedicas y toda la cosa.

Tachimukai: ¡KOGURE QUIEN TE PREGUNTO! Ò/Ó

Natsumi: vamos Tachimukai porque no admites que te gusta ^^

Albi: como a ti te gusta Goenji.

Natsumi: ¡Y A TI QUIEN TE A HABLO NIÑA! Ò/Ó

Akira: te sonrojaste eso significa que te gusta ^^

Hibiki: por dios estoy demasiado viejo para dirigir a estos… porque no dirigí al otro equipo ¬¬

Therese: yo debilite el tiro que quede claro ¬¬

Mac Roniejo: y mañana vas a decir que eres el conejo de pascua.

Therese: y a ti te robo el balón una niñita que patético.

Jesse: como perder por un gol ante Chile verdad Therese

Mac Roniejo: y como perder por cuatro goles ante Brasil verdad Jesse

Therese: como perder cuatro a tres ante Argentina verdad Roniejo.

Jesse/Therese/Mac Roniejo: ok tú te lo búscate Ò_Ó

Fidio: podrían tranquilizarse recién empezó el partido ^^U

Los tres: ¡TU CALLATE!

Fidio: para que me esfuerzo -.-

Hibiki: mejor… no ¬¬

Comentarista: luego de varias discusiones entre los jugadores de los mismos equipos volvemos al partido… creo -.-U

Kido: ok haremos lo siguiente…

Fudo: alto porque no seguimos uno de mis planes.

Kido: y cual es ¬¬

Fudo: a ver acérquense -les cuenta su plan.

Todos: estas seguro ¬¬

Fudo: pos claro ^^

Todos: más te vale ¬¬

Claudio: y volvemos al partido empieza Inazuma Japan.

Fubuki:-avanzando con el balón.

Lagarto: Rolling Slide V2

Fubuki: Fudo -lanza el balón.

Comentarista: Fubuki lanza antes que Lagarto Carlos le quitara2 el balón.

Fudo: Ja y tanto necesitamos un plan de Kido para ganar… pero que.

Claudio: Eddie Gordo alcanza a Fudo con gran velocidad.

Eddie:-lo rodea una luz verde al igual que Fudo, luego empieza a bailar al ritmo de la capoeira dando varios giros al igual que Fudo.

Alba: Fudo este no el momento de ponerse a bailar ÒWÓ

Fudo: Como si quisiera bailar este baile raro -empieza a marearse.

Eddie: Dizzy Dance Kai - le roba el balón mientras el rival sigue dando vueltas- ¡HIDE!

Hide: Shin Brave Shoot

Endo: God Catch G3

Claudio: GOOOOL Hide Nakata anota el segundo gol del partido Inazuma Japan pierde por dos a cero.

Endo: genial y ahora que.

Piiiii

Claudio: Y termina el primer tiempo con la ventaja para el equipo multinacional por dos goles a cero.

Todos:-rodeando a Fudo- y este era tu plan ¬¬

Fudo: en mi mente resultaba como gol para nosotros no es mi culpa que ese brasileño me robara el balón

Todos: claaaaaaro no es tu culpa ¬¬

Anteojos: oigan chicos.

Kabeyama: Anteojos de donde saliste O.O

Anteojos: eso no importa vean esto -mostrando su computadora.

Endo: eso es…

Comentarista 2: estamos en los últimos minutos del encuentro entre Estados Unidos y México, por ahora es empate a uno.

Estadio Azteca, Ciudad de México.

Ángel: Maldición Maya -empiezan a aparecer varios tótems que le impiden el paso a los jugadores.

Comentarista 2: Ángel Ruiz le ha cortado el paso a los jugadores contrarios, México mantiene acorralado a los norteamericanos.

Domon: ¡Mark! ¡Dylan!

Mark: no importa cuántos obstáculos pongan ganaremos.

Mark/Dylan: Unicorn Burst Kai

Comentarista 2: increíble tiro pero este va impactando a los tótems está perdiendo su fuerza.

Luis: Golem Guard -aparece un golem de piedra que detiene el tiro

Comentarista: y Luis Michel detiene el tiro.

Luis: Ángel -lanza el balón.

Ángel: vamos -emula la eterna ventisca pero de esta sale fuego- Meteoro Mortal -remata de chilena.

Comentarista 2: increíble tiro de Ángel Ruiz el tiro avanza a toda velocidad hacia el arco de Billy Rapid.

Billy: lo detendré… un momento que…

Comentarista 2: Giovanni Dos Santos salta es un tiro combinado.

Dos Santos: -golpea varias veces el balón luego golpea- Ancestral Burst -sale un relámpago azul del cual sale un águila.

Billy: Flash Upper -trata de detenerlo.

Comentarista 2: Goooool que gran tiro combinado México clasifica para la copa América.

De vuelta a Japón.

Endo: Mark… perdió.

Kogure: y ahora que hacemos.

Endo: como que hacemos... ahora vamos a ganar

* * *

Frost: muy bien terminamos este fic por ahora por una sencilla razón… se me corto la inspiración por ahora… bueno por ahora estos son los seleccionados.

Chile Wild Gunmans

Porteros: Jesse Bravo, Claudio Bravo

Defensas: Waldo Ponce, Pablo Contreras, Matthew Williams, Gary Medel

Centro campistas: Fernando Perez, Arturo Vidal, Matías Fernández, Mario Mizanin, Mauricio Isla

Delanteros: Alfred Jones, Alexis Sánchez, Eduardo Vargas, Karina Contreras.

Entrenador: Claudio Borghi

Brasil The Kingdom

Porteros: Falcao da Silva, Julio Cesar

Defensas: Lagarto Carlos, Maicon, Monstro, Formiga Cremens, Daniel Alves

Centro campistas: Eddie Gordo, Kamila Inaluchi, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Cerezo

Delanteros: Gato, Mac Roniejo, Leonardo Almeida, Neymar.

Entrenador: Mano Menezes

Argentina The Empire

Porteros: Sergio Romero, Jorge Ortega

Defensas: Therese Torue, Julio Acosta, Javier Zanetti, Nicolas Burdisso, Gordo Diaz

Medios campistas: Javier Mascherano, Angel Di Maria, Roberto Torres, Pablo Castello

Delanteros: Leonel Messi, Sergio Agüero, Diego Oro, Gonzalo Higuain

Entrenador: Alejandro Sabella

Colombia

Arqueros: David Ospinoza, Luis Martinez

Defensas: Mario Yepes, Cristian Zapata, Camilo Zuñiga, Aquivaldo Mosquera

Mediocampistas: Elkin Soto, Abel Aguilar, Freddy Guarin , Carlos Sanchez, Gustavo Bolivar

Delanteros: Hugo Rodallega, Radamel Falcao Garcia, Jackson Martinez, Dayro Moreno

Entrenador: Jose Nestor Pekerman

Ecuador

Arqueros: Alexander Dominguez, Marcelo Elizaga

Defensas: Giovanni Caicedo, Luis Checa, Diego Calderon, Walter Ayovi, Norberto Araujo

Mediocampistas: Christian Boboa, Antonio Valencia, Edison Mendez, Segundo Castillo.

Delanteros: Edson Montaño, Cristian Benitez, Felipe Caicedo, Narciso Mina

Entrenador: Reinaldo Rueda.

Venezuela

Porteros: Renny Vega, Leonardo Morales.

Defensas: Oscar Vizcarrondo, Gabriel Chichero, Roberto Rosales, Grenddy Perozo

Mediocampistas: Tomas Rincon, Juan Arango, Franklin Lucena, Cesar Gonzalez, Giacomo Di Giorgi.

Delanteros: Nicolas Fedor, Giancarlo Maldonado, Jose Salomon Rondon, Alejandro Moreno.

Entrenador: Cesar Farías.

Perú Incas of Suns

Porteros: Leao Butrón, Erick Delgado.

Defensas: Christian Ramos, Walter Vílchez, Valkiria, Santiago Acasiete, Jesús Álvarez.

Mediocampistas: Víctor Mind, Carlos Lobaton, Juan Vargas, Patricia Rojas.

Delanteros: José Paolo Guerrero, Jefferson Farfán, Claudio Pizarro, Raúl Ruidiaz.

Entrenador: Sergio Markarian.

Uruguay

Porteros: Fernando Muslera, Juan Castillo.

Defensas: Diego Godin, Diego Lugano, Jorge Fucile, Martin Cáceres, Maximiliano Pereira.

Mediocampistas: Diego Pérez, Egidio Arévalo, Cristian Rodríguez, Álvaro González.

Delantero: Luis Suarez, Diego Forlan, Edison Cavani, Antonio Cabreras.

Entrenador: Oscar Washington Tabares

Bolivia

Arqueros: Carlos Arias, Sergio Galarza.

Defensa: Christian Vargas, Luis Gutiérrez, Ronald Rivero, Luis Méndez.

Mediocampistas: José Chávez, Jhasmany Campos, Jaime Robles, Rudy Cardozo, Gualberto Mojica.

Delanteros: Augusto Andaveris, Marcelo Martins Moreno, Pablo Escobar, Juan Carlos Arce.

Entrenador: Gustavo Quinteros.

Paraguay

Arqueros: Diego Barreto, Justo Villar.

Defensas: Darío Verón, Carlos Bonet, Paulo Da Silva, Luis Cardozo, Adalberto Román.

Mediocampistas: Cristian Rivero, Hernán Pérez, Marcelo Estigarribia, Víctor Cáceres.

Delanteros: Nelson Haedo Valdez, Roque Santa Cruz, Lucas Barrios, Oscar Cardozo.

México Jaguar Warrior's

Arqueros: Luis Michel, Carlos Rodríguez

Defensas: Héctor Reynoso, Paul Aguilar, Diego Reyes, Néstor Araujo, Miguel Ponce.

Mediocampista: Darwin Chávez, Jorge Enríquez, Edgar Pacheco, Antonio Gallardo.

Delanteros: Ángel Ruiz, Rafael Márquez, Giovanni Dos Santos, Oribe Peralta.

Frost: para los que no alcanzaron a estar porque no alcanzaron a mandar el review o porque publique el segundo capítulo muy pronto déjenme decirles que tienen tiempo hasta el capitulo 5, pero las selecciones de Chile y Japón están llenas entienden llenas.

Endo: llenas oyeron Y-E-N… eh creo que llevaba una h en medio.

Frost: bueno ya que las siguientes semanas estoy libre los capítulos se publicaran sin mucha demora… y para los que no aparecieron en este capitulo traquilos apareceran todo a su tiempo, así que será hasta la próxima se despiden Frost y mi fiel perro Akamaru… HAVE A NICE DAY ¡PEACE!


	3. Nueva tecnica, empatar o ganar

Looking my eye's what do you see….. The cult of personality

Frost: HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA

I know your anger… I know your dreams… I've been everything you want to be wooooo I'm the cult of personality

Frost: ok salgo de vacaciones aunque sean solo dos semanas… son dos semanas y el que no las aprovecha mala suerte… así que vamos al tercer capítulo de Inazuma Eleven la copa América… Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, tampoco los jugadores reales ni los Oc de otros autores, los jugadores de Inazuma eleven y los reales tienen entre 15 y 16 años, así que empecemos el capitulo.

Hide: Shin Brave Shoot

Endo: God Catch G3

Claudio Palma: Gooooool Hide Nakata anota el segundo gol del partido.

Kogure: y ahora que hacemos

Endo: como que hacemos… vamos a ganar.

* * *

Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Meccha kibishii shiren ya kabe wo  
Gutto norikoe mae ni susume beibeh!  
Mucha shite koronde hizakozou wo surimuitemo!  
Mondai nai ze! Sore koso koukai nante  
Ima wa shittakunai kara nando date chousen  
Sukkorondemo tachi agaro ze  
Yowane buttobasu faito!  
Namida opparau raion  
Saa let's go!  
Zenin tsugi no reberu e  
Donmai! Mou choi! Ato sukoshi!  
¡RIYO!  
Antoki namida koraete  
Itami mo kizu mo kakushie  
Mucha shita koto zenbu mudajanai!  
Akiramenaide tsuzuketa tamashii moyashi tsuzuketa  
Imamade no koto zenbu ga ima ikiteru ze!  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Gattsu ikou ze!  
Namida no V sain!

* * *

Claudio: esta os en el descanso después del primer tiempo… Inazuma Japan no ha sido un gran problema para la selección multinacional.

Comentarista: la única llegada que tuvieron el tiro de Shuuya Goenji fue detenido por el arquero de la selección chilena Jesse Bravo.

Hibiki: ok escúchenme este es un partido amistoso no quiero que caigan en pánico por favor

Momoko: creo que ya es tarde -.-U

Kabeyama: Y SI ANOTAN MAS GOLES Y SI NO LOGRAMOS… SI PERDEMOS AQUÍ Y EN AMERICA… Y SI ESTAMOS DESTINADOS A NO GANAR NUNCA… NECESITO COMER O.O

Vendedor: ¡MANI! ¡MANI! ¡LLEVE SU MANI!

Kabeyama: DEME 900 O_O

Vendedor: son 18 mil dólares quien paga

Kabeyama: ¡ELLA! -señala a Momoko.

Momoko: ¡QUE! ¡EL PAGA! -señala a Endo.

Endo: ¡NO YO NO! ah... acepta tarjeta de crédito TT_TT

Vendedor: no solo efectivo hijo ¬¬

Hibiki: tranquilos quiero que piensen siempre positivo ¬¬

Kogure: puede ser que en Sudamérica ni pasemos de la fase de grupos ushishishi

Todos: maldición |||.|||.|||

Hibiki: ¡OK EL PROXIMO QUE DIGA ALGO DESALENTADOR O QUE CAIGA EN DESEPERACION JURO QUE CUANDO VAMOS A SUDAMERICA DORMIRA AFUERA CON LAS TERMITAS!

Todos: ok -.-

Kido: mmm….

Haruna: que pasa Oni-chan

Kido: tengo una idea…

…..

Claudio: y empezaremos el segundo tiempo Inazuma Japan irá a buscar el empate o la victoria en el segundo tiempo

Kido: *ok acá vamos*

Piiiiii

Comentarista: y empieza el segundo tiempo ¡PERO QUE ES ESTO INAZUMA JAPAN AVANZA HACIA LOS RIVALES!

Fidio: *pero que están planeando hacer*

Kido: ¡LISTOS!

Todos: ¡HAI!

Kido: ¡AHORA! Route to Sky

Maseratti: es una técnica hissatsu

Comentarista: Inazuma Japan avanza por el aire hacia la portería rival increíble.

Alba: Fubuki

Fubuki: Tamiko

Tamiko: Goenji

Goenji: Kido

Comentarista: Kido se acerca al arco.

Medel: ok de aquí no pasa

Kido: illusion ball Kai -pasa a Medel- Goenji

Claudio: el balón va para Goenji… o pero el balón va a ser alcanzado por Therese Torue

Therese: y pensé que estos habían mejorado -va hacia el balón pero este gira- ¡PERO QUE!

Comentarista: ¡UN MOMENTO EL PASE NO ERA PARA GOENJI ERA PARA TAMIKO!

Tamiko: Centello Gamma

Claudio: que tiro directo al arco

Jesse: Aura Sword V2

Comentarista: y…. Goooooooool Inazuma Japan anota aun sigue en este partido, gran tiro de Tamiko.

Endo: muy bien Tamiko así se hace

Therese: ahora quien es el que va empeorando Jess ¬¬

Jesse: tu… el incluso el balón solo te puede pasar ^^

Therese: ¡OK ESTA FUE LA ULTIMA! Ò_Ó

Arbitro: oigan el partido sigue dejen de pelear

Jesse/Therese: Ok ¬¬

Jesse: eh Fidio

Fidio: que pasa

Jesse: quiero que lances el balón al aire quiero intentar algo

Comentarista: Inazuma Japan descuenta veamos si puede empatar el encuentro

Fidio:-avanza con el balón hacia la portería- ok acá vamos -lanza el balón al aire.

Claudio: Fidio lanza el balón al aire que está tramando… pero que es esto Jesse salió de la portería acaso el va a tirar

Jesse: no estoy aquí para mirar el paisaje obvio que voy a tirar idiota ¬¬

Claudio: trato de darle emoción a los comentarios ¬¬#

Jesse: ah ya decía ^^U

Todo el estadio: ¡ya tira de una vez!

Jesse: ok ya voy -su cuerpo se ilumina de un aura color plateada y patea el balón- vamos

Tobitaka: Shinkuuma V3 -detiene el tiro

Jesse: ok mala idea -corre a la portería.

Comentarista: Tobitaka detiene el tiro de Jesse Bravo quien dejo el arco desprotegido.

Therese: ¡PORQUE TIRASTE!

Jesse: es un tiro nuevo lo quería practicar ^^ … porque no está completo todavía -.-

Therese: ¡A LO MENOS PUDISTE HABERTE ASEGURADO QUE ANOTABAS!

Tobitaka: Sergio -lanza el balón

Hide: ok no va a pasar -roba el balón.

Alba: Fuego en combustión -la rodea fuego y va contra al rival.

Hide: Ni creas que voy a perder el balón -trata de pasar a Alba.

Alba:-chasque los dedos y creando una explosión de la que sale ella con el balón.

Comentarista: Alba roba el balón inicia el contraataque de Inazuma Japan

Alba: Goenji

Goenji: ¡Listo Fubuki!

Fubuki: ¡Sí!

Goenji/Fubuki: Cross Fire Kai

Claudio: gran tiro de Goenji y Fubuki pero el contraataque de Inazuma Japan tardo mucho le dieron oportunidad para que el arquero llegara a la portería.

Jesse:-cruza los brazos y forma una x de fuego en el aire- X Burner Kai -le da una palmada a la x de la cual sale una gran llama.

Claudio: detuvo el tiro todavía seguimos dos a uno y ya no queda nada.

Jesse: Roniejo

Sergio:-detiene el balón en el aire.

Claudio: Sergio roba el balón ante de que llegara a Mac Roniejo este es la última jugada del partido.

Sergio:-su cuerpo se vuelve de acero y patea de volea- Alma de Acero -el balón se vuelve de acero.

Kido: este tiro entrara

Fudo: no vamos a perder contra un montón de idiotas

Fudo/Kido: ¡AAAHHHH! -patean ambos el balón de cual salen varios pingüinos de color morado oscuro- pero que

Jesse: que es… X

Claudio: ¡GOOOOOOL! ¡FUDO Y KIDO LE DAN MAS FUERZA AL TIRO DE SERGIO Y ANOTAN! ¡JESSE NI PUDO ALCANZAR A HACER SU TECNICA!

Endo: eso fue… un nuevo pingüino emperador

Piii Piii Piiiiii

Comentarista: y termina el partido con un empate a dos

Aki: oigan que fue eso

Anteojos: bueno fue algo parecido al pingüino emperador (Frost: no me digas ¬¬)

Natsumi: bueno fuese lo que fuese al menos nos dio el empate

Tsunami: si y hay que averiguar qué es eso lo que fuese

Endo: ¡Kido! ¡Fudo! Que fue eso

Kido: no se… pero habrá que practicar

Fudo: hicimos un gran tiro y ni siquiera sabes que es… creo que las gafas ya te están exprimiendo el cerebro

Kido: si fue un chiste no tuvo gracia ¬¬

Fudo: no fue un chiste

Fidio: oigan gran tiro espero que lo tengan listo para la copa América

Endo: claro que lo tendremos listo y vamos a ganar

Fidio: ok entonces buena suerte

Endo: gracias Fidio

En el arco contrario

Jesse: Inazuma Japan eh…. creo que esta copa va a estar más difícil que las otras… ahora habrá más rivales y no siempre tendré que oír las frases presumidas de Therese

Therese: oye te oí ¬¬

Jesse: ya se esa era la idea ^^

Mac Roniejo: y empiezan las quejas de Therese -.-

Jesse: y las tuyas también

Jesse/Therese/Mac Roniejo: ¡OK TU TE LO BUSCASTE!

Eddie: será un largo viaje a casa -.-

Medel: bueno al menos vamos a tener peleas en vivo en el avión Mac Roniejo contra Therese contra Jesse pelea al estilo callejero

Messi: si suena genial mientras no hagan que el avión explote en pleno vuelo

Eddie: gracias por mejorar el viaje Messi ¬¬

Messi: de nada ^^

Unos días más tarde en el hotel Inazuma

Hibiki: ok chicos empaquen sus cosas que en dos días nos vamos

Todos: Hai

Hibiki: pero yo no seré su entrenador

Endo: eh pero porque Hibiki-san

Hibiki: Endo soy un viejo estoy muy cansado para dirigir a un grupo de locos… digo de chicos tan… ok no se me ocurre nada están todos ustedes locos y no estoy en las condiciones para dirigirlos.

Tachimukai: y quien será el nuevo entrenador

Hibiki: lo estará esperando en Sudamérica… ahora empaquen y entrenen lo mas que puedan que no será fácil

En argentina

Di María: eh el capitán y Messi volvieron.

Sabella: buen partido chicos… pero tendrán que mejorar porque si no ganamos juro que habrá que ver la final por la televisión

Therese: tranquilo yo ya sé que hacer… crear una técnica que supere la Iron Wall

Sabella: mas te vale porque si no te lo descuento de tu sueldo

Therese: ok ¬¬

En Brasil

Mac Roniejo: eh ya volvió

Kamila: Roniejo -salta a abrazarlo.

Therese:-gritando desde Argentina- ¡RONIEJO ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!

Gato: fue mi imaginación o oí a Therese

Falcao: creo que fue tu imaginación

Neymar: si creo que si ^^U

Therese: ¡NO ES SU IMAGINACION!

En Chile

Ding Dong

Fernández: oigan ya volvieron y… no enserio… ya ok ¡Oigan!

Todos: que

Fernández: con ustedes Mario Mizanin -aparece con las ropas del equipo- y con ustedes Jesse Bravo

Todos: Hola…. Capitán O.O

Jesse:-aparece vestido de Anna de Shaman King- no puedo creer que perdí la apuesta ¬/¬U

Todos: jajajaja

Alfred: jaja creo que ahora no es Jesse ahora es Jessica

Jesse: ya cállate

Borghi: oigan porque tanta risa

Jesse: hola oldman

Borghi:-con un tic nervioso- oigan que les dije de traer chicas al edificio

Jesse: ¡CHICA TU ABUELO OLDMAN!

Mario: eso te pasa por hacer una apuesta conmigo

Jesse: eso ya lo veremos viejo esta vez que sea la misma vestimenta pero esta vez por una semana

Mario: da igual porque yo soy Mario y soy AWESOME

Jesse: pues yo soy Jesse Bravo y soy the best in the world

Mario: entonces empecemos la apuesta… pero primero -saca una foto- un poco de humillación pública

Jesse: ¡MAS TE VALE BORRARLA!

Mario: estas loco ya la subí a internet y tiene más de dos millones de visitas y comentarios

Jesse: ¡OK TU TE LO BUSCASTE!

* * *

Frost: Y eso fue el tercer capítulo de este fic en los próximos capítulos empezara el torneo para ver quién es el nuevo monarca de América ahora unas cuantas cosas que decir, primero le decimos que tenemos a nuestra primera Oc en la selección colombiana, le decimos a Flora que está en la selección colombiana, segundo para Tamiko le digo que si sus Oc tendrán a las parejas que dijiste, tercero para las personas que no han alcanzado a mandar el review para participar tienen hasta el capitulo cinco para participar pero no pueden estar en las selecciones de Japón y Chile ya que están listas y por ultimo cuando vayan a hacer una apuesta… asegúrense de estar al 100% seguros que van a ganar y no dejar las cosas a la suerte porque la suerte es para los perdedores o les pasara lo que les paso a mi ¬¬

Endo: no se dé que te quejas las faldas son cómodas ^^

Jesse:-con un tic nervioso.

Endo: no más yo decía ¬¬ ahora que me lo pregunto con ese vestido usabas ropa interior de chica

Jesse: pero que crees que soy yo un chico que le encanta disfrazarse de chica

Endo: nunca dije eso en voz

Jesse: Ok nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¬¬

Endo: pero…

Jesse: ¡DIJE HASTA LUEGO! ¡SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

Frost: ok a partir de este capítulo empezara el torneo para definir quién será el campeón de América les saluda Jesse Bravo alias "Frost" el hijo prodigo de Viña del Mar, Chile para toda mi raza latina y para el mundo entero… solo me queda agregar y lo repito mil veces que este y el próximo capítulo tienen la oportunidad de participar… así que no aburro mas Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, palabras entre * * son pensamientos y ustedes saben las demás cosas.

* * *

Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Meccha kibishii shiren ya kabe wo  
Gutto norikoe mae ni susume beibeh!  
Mucha shite koronde hizakozou wo surimuitemo!  
Mondai nai ze! Sore koso koukai nante  
Ima wa shittakunai kara nando date chousen  
Sukkorondemo tachi agaro ze  
Yowane buttobasu faito!  
Namida opparau raion  
Saa let's go!  
Zenin tsugi no reberu e  
Donmai! Mou choi! Ato sukoshi!  
¡RIYO!  
Antoki namida koraete  
Itami mo kizu mo kakushite  
Mucha shita koto zenbu mudajanai!  
Akiramenaide tsuzuketa tamashii moyashi tsuzuketa  
Imamade no koto zenbu ga ima ikiteru ze!  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Katte na kou ze  
Yeahh! Yeahh!  
Gattsu ikou ze!  
Namida no V sain!

* * *

En la mañana

Hibiki: ok lo tiene todo

Todos: HAI

Kazemaru: un momento donde esta Endo

Goenji: apuesto que está en su habitación durmiendo

Aki: mejor voy a buscarlo ^^U

-En la habitación del cabeza de balón-

Endo: zzzzzzz

Aki: Endo-kun -abriendo la puerta

Endo: zzzzzzz cereal zzzzz

Aki: Endo-kun ya despierta -empieza a mover a Endo

Endo: Mamá no quiero ir a la escuela

Aki: M-Mamá -se sonroja- ¡ENDO-KUN DESPIERTA QUE YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Endo: que… ¡ASI LA COPA AMERICA SE ME OLVIDABA GRACIAS AKI!

Aki: E-Endo al menos cámbiate la pijama de Hello Kitty ^^U

Endo: eh .se mira- claro lo hare ^^U

Media hora después

Hibiki: todos listos

Todos: ¡Hai!

Hibiki: ok vamos al aeropuerto y…

Tsunami: ¡QUE AL AEROPUERTO!

Hibiki: se me olvidaba ese detalle de Tsunami ¬¬

Tachimukai: vamos Tsunami-san solo es un…

Tsunami: ¡NADA DE NADA! ¡MI LUGAR ESTA EN EL OCEANO! ¡ENTIENDES EN EL OCENO!

Akira: oye vamos es solo volar un rato además el aire es tranquilo y relajante además asientos cómodos y servicio de primera nada de qué preocuparse ^^

Tsunami: si puede ser que tengas razón

Albi: o quizás durante el viaje el avión caiga

Kogure: o puede ser que explote en medio del vuelo

Albi/Kogure: o puede ser que explote en aeropuerto ushishishi

Tsunami: ¡YO NO VOY A NINGUN PARTE! -se encadena a un árbol

Otra media hora después

En el aeropuerto

Hibiki: ok ya lo tenemos todo

Endo: si creo que si

Haruna: oigan creo que hay un problema ^^U

Kazemaru: cual….

Haruna: creo que olvide los uniformes ^^U

Hibiki: esta juventud ¬¬

Otra media hora después

Hibiki: algo mas ¬¬*

Fubuki: no creo que no

Hibiki: ok suban al avión que hace cuatro horas tuvimos que estar en Sudamérica

Endo: oigan creo que olvide…

Hibiki: ¡NADA DE QUE SE ME OLVIDO SUBAN!

Endo: ok TT_TT

En el avión

Toramaru: Tsunami-san parece estar relajado

Goenji: si tienes razón es la primera vez que esta relajado en un avión

Kido: es verdad

Tsunami:-corriendo de un lado a otro- ¡SAQUENME DE ESTA COSA MI LUGAR ES EN EL AGUA!

Goenji: bueno al menos lo intento

Toramaru: si ^^U

Alba: y porque tengo que sentarme cerca de ti ¬¬

Sergio: soy tu hermano debo protegerte

Alba: ya estoy grande para que me cuides sabes -.-

Sergio: si pero igual ^^

Hibiki: *ya estoy viejo para soportar esto* que alguien calle a Tsunami ¬¬

Natsumi: yo me encargo -le pega con un libro enorme a Tsunami en la cabeza.

Tsunami: no me dolió -queda inconsciente.

Natsumi: ven yo soy chica honorable y…

Goenji: no si ya sabemos que eres insoportable Nat…

Natsumi:-le da con el libro a Goenji- alguien más un comentario ^^

Todos: n-no

Natsumi: me parece bien ^^

Goenji: lo que me pasa por abrir mi bocota ¬¬

Tachimukai: H-Haruna…

Haruna: si dime Tachi-kun ^^

Tachimukai: eh…. *vamos eres cobarde o que…. si soy un cobarde |||.|||.|||* yo quería decirte que….

Fudo: idiota ¬¬

Kido: tú lo serás ¬¬

Fudo: oye porque no vas a molestar a Tachimukai que esta con tu querida hermanita ¬¬ -señalando donde esta Tachimukai y Haruna.

Kido: ¡COMO! ¡TACHIMUKAI!

Tachimukai: ¡N-NO HE HECHO NADA LO JURO KIDO! -sale corriendo mientras que Kido lo persigue.

Tres horas de viaje después

Guía: hola que tal bienvenido a Sudamérica yo seré su guía hacia su hotel y… oigan que les pasa

Endo:-con la cara azul- me f-f-falta el aire q-q-que c-clase de lugar e-es este

Goenji: porque hay tan poco aire

Kabeyama: X_X -sin aire.

Guía: quizás porque ahora nos encontramos a varios metros de altura en parte de la cordillera.

Kido: y qué clase de lugar está en la cima de una montaña ¬¬

Guía: un lugar especialmente construido para esta copa… así que síganme

Endo: nos van a dar tanques de oxigeno

Guía: en el autobús hay aire acondicionado eso les va ayudar un poco

Media hora de viaje después

Guía: Eh aquí su hotel -señalando un hotel parecido al de la FFI en medio de un valle.

Endo:-entrando al hotel- ¡OXIGENO! ¡DULCE Y QUERIDO OXIGENO!

Hibiki: creo que tendrán que entrenar en estas condiciones para acostumbrarse

Guía: bueno el campo de entrenamiento está en la parte de atrás para que entrenen mañana en la noche pasara un autobús para que vayan a la ceremonia de inauguración… así que espero que me den cierta propina -estrechando la mano

Hibiki: eh si claro -toma al guía y lo tira hacia afuera- que tenga un buen día -cierra la puerta.

Guía: no me pagan lo suficiente para hacer este trabajo ¬¬ -se va.

Hibiki: ok chicos hoy tienen el día para descansar mañana harán un pequeño entrenamiento antes de ir a la ceremonia

Todos: Hai

Tachimukai: un momento Hibiki-sempai y el nuevo entrenador

Tsunami: es verdad donde ese misterioso entrenador que va a ser el nuevo entrenador

Hibiki: pues…. ah ya que -toma el teléfono- ok vayan a dormir

Akira: pero si son las dos de la tarde

Hibiki: ¡A DORMIR DIJE!

Fudo: viejo loco ¬¬

Hibiki: y tu a dormir afuera con las serpientes

Fudo: aquí no hay serpientes pero es mejor que estar acá ¬¬

A la mañana siguiente

Aki: Endo-kun despierta tienes que ver algo

Endo: pero mamá no quiero ir a la escuela quiero quedarme aquí contigo en la casa

Aki: ya van dos veces que me llama mamá -.-U

Momoko: tranquila Aki yo lo despierto… oye Endo hay un balón nuevo en el salón

Endo: ¡BALON NUEVO DIJISTE! OWO -se viste en un segundo y sale corriendo

Aki: vaya porque no se me había ocurrido

En el salón

Endo: ¡BALON! ¡BALON! ¡BALON! OWO

Sergio: que balón

Endo: es que me dijeron que había un balón nuevo y…

Alba: no hay ningún balón aquí

Aki: Endo-kun lo que quería es que vinieras para ver esto -enciende el televisor.

Mientras en un estadio en el Caribe

Mark: ahora si… ¡DYLAN! ¡ICHINOSE!

Dylan/Ichinose: Hai

Mark/Dylan/Ichinose: Grand Fernin G4

Portero: que rayos -se queda inmóvil y el balón le pasa por el lado.

Comentarista: ¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡LA TECNICA MAS PODEROSA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS EL GRAN FERNIN LES DA LA CLASIFICACION A LA COPA AMERICA! ¡CON ESTO EL EQUIPO NORTEAMERICANO SE CONVIERTE EN EL ULTIMO CLASIFICADO A LA COPA!

Dylan: Yahoo lo ven sabia que teníamos la victoria

Mark: ahora estamos dentro de ese torneo y traeremos la copa a Estados Unidos

Domon: quizás nos enfrentemos a Endo otra vez

Ichinose: *Endo… volveremos a enfrentarnos…y te lo aseguro esta vez será diferente*

De vuelta a Sudamérica

Endo: ¡INCREIBLE! Mark… Dylan… Domon… Ichinose

Natsumi: tengo que el presentimiento que si Ichinose viene a este torneo creo que…

Rika: ¡MI DARLING ESTA ACA! ¡DONDE ESTA!

Haruna: ya veo a que te referías ^^U

Touko: Rika necesitas entender que necesito dormir

Endo: Touko viniste

Touko: apenas oyó que Ichinose vendría para acá al torneo me arrastro a un avión privado de mi padre y nos trajo acá

Hibiki: eso significa que se van a quedar

Touko: si creo que si ^^U

Hibiki: que bueno porque participaran del entrenamiento

Rika: pero yo quería ver a mi Darling TT_TT

Fubuki: Rika recién el equipo de Estados Unidos viaja hoy en la tarde

Rika: ah bueno si voy a participar ^^

Media hora después

Hibiki: ok yo voy a dirigir este entrenamiento y los acompañare en la ceremonia

Kido: porque razón

Hibiki: bueno al parecer el entrenador tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones en el Caribe antes de llegar aquí con algunos jugadores de reemplazo ¬¬

Mientras en el Caribe

¿?2: oiga no debemos llegar a Sudamérica entrenador

¿?: unas pequeñas vacaciones no te harán mal además necesitas algo de sol para esa piel pálida

¿?2: no me hace gracia ¬¬

¿?3: es verdad tomate tu tiempo y disfruta de la playa

¿?4: tiene razón además cuantas veces más vamos a venir aquí

¿?2: si creo que tiene razón

¿?5: lo ves no hay de qué preocuparse

De vuelta a Sudamérica

Fudo: bueno quien no lo haría

Hibiki: si es verdad… bueno haremos lo siguiente haremos un ejercicio de ataques tres atacara y los defensores van a tratar de detenerlos ok

Todos: ¡HAI!

Hibiki: excepto ustedes tres… Kido, Fudo y Endo trabajara aparte

Endo: y que haremos

Hibiki: en partido contra el equipo de Fidio lograron hacer una técnica que nos dio el empate así que Kido y Fudo trabajaran esa técnica

Endo: ok Kido… Fudo es hora de entrenar

Kido: *Ni siquiera sé como hicimos esa técnica en un principio y si es necesario otro jugador o no… como quiere que hagamos de nuevo esa técnica*

Goenji: Fubuki -lanza el balón-

Tsunami: ese balón es mío -salta hacia el balón y lo alcanza- ja ven es fácil

Albi:-le roba el balón- no… no lo es ^^ -se dirige a la portería- White Pegasus

Kabeyama: The mountain v3 -detiene el balón

Rika: Es mío lista Touko

Touko: claro

Rika/Touko: Butterfly dream v3

Tachimukai: Mugen the hand G5 -detiene el tiro.

Rika: ah vamos… entrenamos mucho esa técnica y no anotamos

Touko: Tachimukai también ha mejorado en este tiempo

En otra parte

Kido/Fudo:-golpean el balón al mismo tiempo pero este se va desviado por mucho

Endo: vaya que raro se supone que saldría directo al arco

Kido: *algo falta pero que*

Hibiki: vamos chicos solo un poco más que si esta técnica nos ayudara

Kido: *haber recuerdo que la ultima vez hicimos esta técnica fue con un tiro ya hecho… así que creo que alguien más debe participar* oigan términos esto por ahora necesito pensar

Ya en la noche

Comentarista: y eh aquí estamos en la ceremonia de inauguración de la copa América nos encontramos en un estadio construido especialmente en medio del continente sudamericano… el estadio Milenium América en que se jugara la final

Comentarista 2: ¡Y VAMOS A LAS PRESENTACIONES DE LOS EQUIPOS!

Comentarista: oye no es necesario gritar para eso está el micrófono

Comentarista 2: ¡YA SE PERO IGUAL LO HAGO POR LA EMOCION QUE PRODUCE ESTA COPA!

Comentarista: bueno como sea… y empezaran a salir los equipos… y ahí está en primer lugar sale el equipo de Paraguay con la bandera de su país el capitán Nelson Haedo Valdez

Comentarista 2: ¡LE SIGUE EL EQUIPO COLOMBIANO QUE SIEMPRE PUEDE DAR UNA SOPRESA COMANDADO POR SU CAPITAN RAMADEL FALCAO GARCIA CON LA BANDERA COLOMBIANA!

Comentarista: les sigue el equipo de Bolivia con su capitán Marcelo Martins con la bandera nacional

Comentarista 2: ¡Y EMPIEZA A SALIR EL EQUIPO BRASILEÑO QUE SIEMPRE DA UN BUEN PARTIDO LIDERADO POR SU CAPITAN MAC RONIEJO CON LA BANDERA BRASILEÑA!

Comentarista: y le siguen la selección de Perú que siempre da sorpresas liderado por su capitán él goleador Paolo Guerrero

Comentarista 2: ¡Y EMPIEZA A SALIR LA SELECCIÓN DE CHILE SIEMPRE CON UN GRAN ATAQUE CON LA BANDERA NACIONAL EL CAPITAN JESSE BRAVO!

Comentarista: le sigue la gran defensa del equipo de Argentina comandada por su capitán Therese Torue con la bandera argentina

Comentarista 2: ¡LOS RECIEN CLASIFICADOS ESTADOS UNIDOS LIDERADO POR SU CAPITAN MAAARK KRUUUUGER!

Akira: Mark-kun bien llegaste aquí

Mark: claro quería verte Akira

Dylan: eh no me dijiste que tenías novia

Mark: cállate Dylan ¬¬

Comentarista: le sigue una de los que podría dar la sorpresa el equipo Mexicano liderada por su capitán Rafael Márquez con la bandera mexicana

Comentarista 2: ¡HACE SU APARICION EL EQUIPO VENEZOLANO COMANDADA POR SU CAPITAN JOSE SALOMON RONDON CON LA BANDERA DE VENEZUELA!

Comentarista: aparece los actuales campeones el equipo de Uruguay con la bandera de Uruguay su capitán el gran Diego Forlan

Comentarista 2: ¡POR ULTIMO PERO MENOS IMPORTANTE CON USTEDES EL INVITADO A ESTA COPA LIDERADA POR SU CAPITAN MAMORU ENDO INAZUMAAAAAAA JAPAAAAN!

Endo: genial este país tiene mucha tecnología

Comentarista: es continente idiota ¬¬

Endo: a ya decía yo ^^U

Comentarista 2: A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO CUALQUIERA TENDRA LA POSIBILIDAD DE GANAR ESPERAMOS GRANDES ACTUACIONES DE LOS EQUIPOS QUE BUSCARAN SER EL GRAN CAMPEON DE AMERICA! -empiezan a salir varios fuegos artificiales

Comentarista: y con esto termina nuestra ceremonia le recordamos a los entrenadores que mañana se realizaran los sorteos para los grupos les deseamos suerte a todos… que tengan buena noche…

A la mañana siguiente

Comisionado: buenos días bienvenidos al sorteo para definir los grupos soy el comisionado Ramírez en representación del presidente de la federación sudamericana de futbol… son tres grupos constituidos por cuatro selecciones y clasificaran a la siguiente ronda del torneo el primer y segundo lugar y también clasificara los dos mejores terceros lugares de los tres grupos… pasaran los entrenadores de cada equipo para empezar el torneo…

Comentarista: Colombia, Uruguay, Estados Unidos y Bolivia componen el primer grupo… el grupo A

Comentarista 2: mientras el grupo B lo componen México, Chile, Perú y Paraguay grupo difícil

Comentarista: oye es la primera vez que no gritas

Comentarista 2: ¡GRACIAS POR RECORDARME Y EL ULTIMO GRUPO LO COMPONEN ARGENTINA BRASIL VENEZUELA Y JAPON!

En el hotel Inazuma

Tachimukai: que… con los tres favoritos de inmediato en el mismo grupo

Tobitaka: puede estar difícil

Tsunami: de que hablan debemos ganar como sea

Tamiko: es verdad

Endo: ok entonces empezaremos con una victoria

Comisionado Ramírez: los primeros partidos serán Bolivia contra Uruguay en el estadio barranco del jaguar… Perú contra Paraguay en el estadio ruinas del Inca y por ultimo Venezuela contra Inazuma Japan en el estadio risco del Águila y dentro de dos días se enfrentaran Colombia y Estados Unidos en el estadio rio del tigre… Chile contra Mexico en el estadio cordillera del cóndor y por ultimo Argentina contra Brasil en el estadio valle del puma eso es todo

Tsunami: ven nos enfrentamos contra Venezuela súper fácil

Goenji: yo no me confiaría jamás jugamos contra varios equipos que participan

Endo: como sea vamos a ganar

* * *

Frost: eh aquí el fin del capítulo ya están definidos los grupos y en el próximo empieza el torneo

Endo: quienes eran los otros y quien era el entrenador

Frost: en próximo capítulo lo sabrás

Endo: pero yo quiero saber ahora TT_TT

Frost: ya ve dormir

Endo: pero no tengo sueño

Frost: ya a dormir… bueno aquí termina el capitulo y antes de que termine el capitulo antes de que se me olvide ahora el equipo de estados unidos está para que participen en él y tenemos a la primera Oc en el equipo argentino aplausos para Saito Kawamura y por ultimo lamento no haber puesto el principio del partido de Inazuma Japan contra Venezuela lo tenia planeado pero el instituto me hace perder ideas ¬¬ ….. bueno eso es todo Frost se despide y les dice ¡PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Palabras entre * * son pensamientos.

* * *

Daijoubu! Shinpai sunna!  
Sono omoiyari ga mune ni shimete gutto kitaa!  
G!O!O!D! G!O!O!D!  
G!O!O!D! G!O!O!D!

Attakai kimochi ni natta!  
Nanigenai sono yasashisa ni  
Mune ga dondon atsukukanatte kokoro ga karuku natte  
Shinjirareru sourumeito  
Honki de ierun da arigatou  
Daijoubou! Shinpai sunna!  
Sono omoiyari ga mune ni shimette yutto kitaa!

* * *

A la semana siguiente:

Hotel Inazuma Japan

Periodista: Y oficialmente hoy empieza la primera fecha de la copa América torneo esperado por muchos y no tanto por otros sobre todo de ese país inmundo… ya saben a cual me refiero…. Bueno hoy empezaran lo primeros partidos de los tres grupos y el partido que llama la atención es de el equipo de Inazuma Japan y Venezuela Los Dragones Carmesís que se desarrollara en Venezuela.

Tsunami: eh… ¡EH UN LADRON! -toma silla y empieza a golpear al periodista- ¡EH CHICOS LLAMEN A LA POLICIA!

Tachimukai: Tsunami-san ese no es un ladrón es un periodista

Tsunami: así… ups O_OU

Periodista:-con varios golpes y rasguños- ¬¬

Tsunami: y… dígame como esta jeje ^^U

Periodista: púdrete ¬¬ -se marcha.

Capitulo 5: "Empieza la copa, el ataque aéreo de Venezuela"

Todos: y….

Hibiki: ¿y qué?

Todos: y el entrenador y los otros jugadores ¬¬

Hibiki: ¿que hay con ellos?

Fudo: no se supone que hoy llegaba el entrenador viejo ¬¬

Hibiki: a con que a eso se referían… no van llegar hasta después de la fase de grupos.

Todos: ¡QUE! O_O

Hibiki: al parecer se la están pasando bien de vacaciones -.-

Mientras en Hawái

¿?: Halooooo Haaaaawaaaaiiiii

¿?1: entrenador y cuando viajamos para que podamos integrarnos con el equipo ¬¬

¿?: quiero comprobar algo… y para eso deben pasar la fase de grupos… así que te esperas.

¿?1: viejo idiota hijo de…¬¬

De vuelta a Sudamérica

Hibiki: dijo que tenía que planear algo así que se fue a Hawái

Goenji: entonces quien no va a entrenar

Hibiki: yo como entrenador de reemplazo… así que empaquen las camisetas y todo que nos vamos a Venezuela.

Media hora después ya en Venezuela.

En la caravana relámpago.

Hibiki: ok chicos la selección venezolana se caracteriza por su juego aéreo… así que en la defensiva van a ir Tsunami, Amane, Tobitaka y Alba.

Kogure/Kabeyama: y porque yo no juego ¬¬

Hibiki: pueeeeees…. sinceramente… Kogure eres muy bajo y tu Kabeyama no puedes saltar mucho.

Kabeyama: no es verdad -salta y se eleva un poco- ok tal vez si TT-TT

Endo: anímate Kabeyama para la otra será ^^

Hibiki: tu tampoco jugaras Endo ¬¬

Endo: ¡QUE! ¡PORQUE!

Hibiki: Tachimukai es más alto que tú es obvio ¬¬

Endo: claro que no es verdad -se para al lado de Tachimukai y ve que es más bajo- eh…. -se va a un rincón- porque no crezco… porque no soy más alto que Tachimukai y eso que soy mayor que el |||.|||.|||

Tachimukai: Lo lamento Endo-san ^^U

Estadio Risco del Aguila

Comentarista 2: ¡Y AQUIE ESTAMOS EN UN BRILLANTE DIA AQUÍ EN VENEZUELA! ¡EN ESTE DIA SE INCIA EL PRIMER PARTIDO DEL GRUPO C QUE DISPUTARAN LOS EQUIPOS DE JAPON Y VENEZUELA!

Comentarista: la gente ha puesto toda la confianza en el triunfo de equipo vino tinto (Venezuela para los que no lo saben) las apuestas están 8 millones a que Venezuela se lleva los tres puntos mientras que por Japón solo una personas aposto a que ellos ganarían

Fubuki: ¡OCHO MILLONES DICEN QUE PERDEMOS TANTA CONFIANZA NOS TIENEN! O_O

Toramaru: al menos alguien aposto por nosotros ^^U

Sergio: dicen que fue un ebrio -.-

Ebrio: ¡VAMOS PERU A GANAR!

Albi: somos Japón ¬¬

Ebrio: ustedes son Japón maldición me equivoque de estadio ya perdí mi dinero -.- -se marcha.

Kabeyama: que nadie nos tiene esperanza Q_Q

Alba: el entrenador quizás si.

Hibiki:-hablando por teléfono- si 5000 a Venezuela

Todos: ¬¬

Hibiki: eh… cancele la apuesta

Kido: *ni nuestro propio entrenador nos tiene fe* ¬¬

Natsumi: *qué clase de entrenador apuesta contra su propio equipo* ¬¬

Hibiki: …..

Todos: ….

Hibiki: y bien que esperan vayan a jugar

Fudo: no has dicho la formación ¬¬

Hibiki: está afuera del camerino ahora den un buen partido

Endo: demos lo mejor

Todos: ¡HAI!

Comentarista: ¡Y YA DA COMIENZO AL TERCER PARTIDO DE LA PRIMERA FECHA DE LA COPA AMERICA! ¡YA SE DIERON LOS PRIMEROS RESULTADOS!

Estadio Barranco del Jaguar

Suarez: ¡Antonio! -tira el balón.

Antonio: ¡Forlan! -da el pase.

Forlan: Esta es mia -lanza el balón al aire- Cañonazo Solar Kai -le pega al balón y sale una gran bola de fuego.

Arias:-intenta detener el balón pero no lo logra.

GOOOOOL Diego Forlan anota…. Uruguay gan Bolivia en el primer partido de esta jornada.

Estadio Ruinas del Inca

Cáceres: Ok este partido se acaba ahora -va por el balón.

Víctor: ya veremos… Shadow Force -desaparece.

Santa Cruz: se fue O.O

Fanáticos: no me digas ¬¬

Santa Cruz: y a ustedes quien les pregunto ¬¬ -ve que su sombra empieza a moverse sola- ¡P-P-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO! -viendo que la sombra de varios jugadores se mueven solas.

Víctor: vamos como no pueden encontrarme -aparece de la sombra de un defensa pero sin el balón.

Villar: pero que y el balón.

Guerrero: aquí y va directo al fondo de la red -levanta el balón y aparece un dragón- a ver si puedes con esto -se forma un torbellino de fuego alrededor del dragón- ya ganamos - tira el balón hacia abajo y el dragón lanza un gran rayo de fuego- Vamos Infernal Flare Blaster G3

Villar:-su cuerpo se ilumina con un brillo dorado- lo detendré -cruza los brazos y salen dos cuchillas de sus brazos- Power Edge -golpea el balón con una de las cuchillas pero esta desaparece inmediatamente- pero que.

GOOOOOOOOOOOL Perú se impone por un por 3 goles a uno ante Paraguay y obtiene su primera victoria

De vuelta con Inazuma Japan

Comentarista: y empezamos el último partido de hoy que va por el tercer grupo Inazuma Japan contra Venezuela.

Inazuma Japan

Portero: Tachimukai

Defensas: Amane, Tsunami, Alba, Tobitaka

Medio campo: Kazemaru, Kidou, Sergio

Delanteros: Goenji Toramaru Fubuki

Venezuela Los Dragones Carmesi

Portero: Renny Vega

Defensas: Chichero, Vizcarrondo, Rosales

Medio campo: Rincon, Lucena, Arango, Di Giorgi

Delanteros: Maldonado, Rondon, Moreno

Árbitro: capitanes Yuuto Kidou de Inazuma Japan y José Salomón Rondon de Venezuela vengan se lanzara una moneda para decidir quién parte y el lado del campo por el que se quiere empezar

Rondón: pido cara

Kidou: entonces yo pido cruz

Arbitro:-tira la moneda- salió cruz Kidou elige

Kidou: empezaremos jugando

Rondón: nos quedaremos en nuestro lado entonces

Arbitro: ok todo decidido empezamos

Comentarista: todos preparados empezara el partido… será capaz Japón de superar el juego aéreo de Venezuela…

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Comentarista: Goenji avanza junto con Toramaru parece que Inazuma Japan no se quiere quedar atrás y ataca avanzando velozmente.

Rondón: *ataque frontal algo obvio* ¡AHORA TODOS!

Comentarista: todos los jugadores venezolanos se agrupan no dejan pasar al rival.

Goenji: maldición -ve a Kazemaru avanzando por un lado de la cancha- Kazemaru -da el pase.

Comentarista 2: ¡KAZEMARU SE ENCUENTRA LIBRE Y AVANZA POR UNOS DE LOS EXTREMOS DE LA CANCHA APROVECHANDO QUE LA MAYORIA DE LOS JUGADORES NO ESTAN EN LOS EXTREMOS!

Kazemaru: *porque no vienen a quitarme el balón* -lanza el balón.

Comentarista: centro de Kazemaru al área venezolana… pero que error.

Kazemaru: ¿error?

Fubuki: acá vamos -va hacia el balón y salta pero el portero la golpea con los puños- pero que…

Comentarista: el portero Renny Vega golpea el balón sacando el balón.

Kido: pero… ya veo… con que eso era.

En la banca de Inazuma

Akira: maldición estuvo cerca

Kogure: ese sí que fue un gran salto.

Hibiki: el juego aéreo de Venezuela no es solo en el ataque también es defensivamente.

Tamiko: es por eso que dejaron que Kazemaru avanzara sin que lo detuvieran… saben que alcanzaran cualquier balón que este en el aire por eso deja que los rivales manden los centros a los jugadores.

Hibiki: exacto y lo peor está por venir

Todos: ¡QUE!

De vuelta al campo

Comentarista: Venezuela avanza a toda velocidad al campo de Japón, Lucena avanza dando el pase a Di Giorgi quien avanza por el extremo de la cancha.

Tsunami: no vas a pasar -se lanza por el balón.

Di Giorgi:-hace una finta y pasa a Tsunami- demasiado lento -lanza el centro.

Comentarista 2: ¡CENTRO AL AREA DE INAZUMA JAPAN!

Tobitaka: ese balón es mío -salta por el balón.

Amane: no dejaremos que anoten -salta también.

Maldonado: buen intento -salta aun más alto y da un cabezazo al balón.

Tobitaka/Amane: ¡PERO QUE…

Comentarista: Giancarlo Maldonado supera a los defensas de Japón y da un fuerte cabezazo parece que el balón entrara…

Tachimukai:-da una salto y alcanza desviar el balón.

Comentarista 2: ¡TACHIMUKAI CONSIGUE SACAR EL BALON!

Endo: yo pude haber sido ese TT_TT

Natsumi: ¡AL MENOS PODRIAS ANIMAR A TACHIMUKAI!

Comentarista: tiro de esquina para Venezuela.

Kido: *esto no es bueno*

Comentarista: Rincón pateara el saque de esquina.

Rincón:-patea el balón.

Comentarista: Balón al área de Japón.

Sergio: voy por ella.

Tsunami: yo también.

Comentarista: dos jugadores de Japón saltan por el balón ¿lo conseguirán?

Rondón:-da un salto más alto y llega con facilidad al balón- son bueno tenemos que admitirlo… pero el juego aéreo es lo nuestro y no nos ganaran -da un cabezazo hacia atrás.

Comentarista 2: ¡RONDON TENIENDO LA POSIBILIDAD TIRAR AL ARCO DA UN… O YA VEO ERA UN PASE PARA MALDONADO QUIEN ESTA COMPLETAMENTE SOLO PARA TIRAR!

Goenji: ¡MALDICION!

Amane: ¡NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA!

Maldonado:-patea muy alto el balón luego salta por el- ¡CRIMSON DIVE! -da una patada al balón que se ilumina de un color carmesí con alas y este cae en picada al suelo pero antes de tocar el suelo este se dirige al arco.

Comentarista: ¡CRIMSON DIVE AVANZA A GRAN VELOCIDAD ES MUY RAPIDO! -el balón entra al arco.

Piiiii

Todos de Japon: *¡OH NO!*

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡VENEZUELA DEMUESTRA PORQUE SON LOS AMOS DEL CIELO Y ANOTAN EL PRIMER GOL DEL PARTIDO!

En el banco

Endo: que… tiro fue ese…

Hibiki: nuestro peor error a cometer es que ellos sigan lanzando balones al aire porque si los dejamos ese no será el único gol que marcaran.

Comentarista: la jugada de Venezuela dejo impresionados a todos los jugadores de Japón… podrán remontar.

Kido: *bueno si no podemos avanzar a su arco de frente será de lejos* Tsunami…

Comentarista: Japón reanudara el partido… podrá convertir el gol antes del descanso.

Piiiiiii

Comentarista: Toramaru lleva el balón… y miren esto todo Inazuma Japan ha subido a atacar salvo algunos defensas que se quedan atrás y mas van por donde hay más jugadores de Venezuela que están pensando hacer…

Goenji:-con el balón- *más vale que sepas lo que haces Kido porque no podemos equivocarnos y menos ahora* -ve que los jugadores venezolanos empiezan a avanzar hacia ellos- *ok acá va* ¡Tsunami! -lanza el balón!

Comentarista 2: ¡VAYA ERA UN PASE A TSUNAMI QUIEN ESTA MUY LIBRE POR NO AVANZAR JUNTO A LOS DEMAS!

Tsunami: The Typhoon V3

Comentarista: que buena ola… The Typhoon avanza sin problemas al arco venezolano.

Vizcarrondo/Rosales:-tratan de detener el balón pero fallan.

Vega:-aprieta el puño luego lo empieza a arrastrarlo por el suelo saliendo varias llamas- Shin Blazing -da un golpe al balón que queda estático- Powerforce - salen alas de fuego en su puño y le da un golpe al balón contra el piso.

Comentarista: y Vega lo detiene con maestría y sin problemas.

Tsunami: demonios…

Vega: buen intento pero no es suficiente -tira el balón al aire.

Goenji:-aparece de la nada- Shin Bakunetsu Screw.

Rondon: ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Vega: ¡DE DONDE SALIO ESTE!

Goenji:-le pega al balón y entra.

Piiiiiiiiii

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Japón empata el juego con un gran tiro de Goenji.

Piiiiii Piiiii

Comentarista: es el fin del primer tiempo empate a uno a espera de lo que pase en el segundo tiempo.

Rondón:-dirigiéndose a Kido- fue una buena estrategia eso último pero fue cuestión de suerte.

Kido: ya veremos que es suerte -ambos vuelven a sus respectivos bancos.

En el banco de Venezuela

Rosales: eh capitán y ahora que…

Rondón: pues…

Farías: usen la técnica hissatsu

Vizcarrondo: está seguro entrenador le recuerda que aun está incompleta.

Farías: tú crees que les diría esto si no estoy seguro.

Rondón: ok si usted lo dice.

En el banco de Japón.

Hibiki: ok Tamiko entraras por Sergio y Albi por Amane… Fubuki vas a ocupar la posición que tenía Amane mientras Tamiko ocupara la posición de Fubuki y Albi la de Sergio.

Los tres: ok

Hibiki: muy bien entonces vamos den lo mejor.

Todos menos Endo: ¡HAI!

Endo: pue…

Hibiki: no Endo no vas a entrar ¬¬

Endo: TT_TT

….

Comentarista: vamos a empezar el segundo tiempo ambos equipos están empatados a un gol ¿podrá alguien imponerse en el marcador?

Rondón: *espero que funcione* -patea el balón.

Comentarista: Venezuela empieza el juego avanzando a toda velocidad.

Rondón: ¡TODOS LISTOS!

Todos los de Venezuela: LISTOS-

Rondón: ¡OK ES HORA! ¡CRIMSON SKY! -los mismo que Route of Sky de Japón pero en cambio los jugadores permanecen más tiempo en el aire.

Comentarista: Venezuela avanza por los aires los mismos jugadores se ayudan para avanzar.

Maldonado:-da un pase y cae al suelo pero utiliza sus pies (algo asi como el Tatsumaki Otoshi) para impulsar a Rondón.

Comentarista: Rondón el pleno aire tiene toda la libertad para anotar.

Fubuki: no lo harás

Rondón: ya es tarde -patea el balón al piso.

Fubuki: pero…

Comentarista 2: vaya que cambio de modo de jugar Rondón tiro el balón al piso ¡PERO EL BALON QUEDO INCRUSTADO EN EL SUELO Y SE ESTA QUEMANDO!

Rondón:-cae al suelo haciendo aparecer a un dragón rojo- Hell Crimson Flare -patea el balón y el dragón lanza una gran llamarada al balón que avanza al arco.

Comentarista: gran tiro de Rondón podrá Tachimukai detenerlo.

Tachimukai: Maou… The Hand -detiene el balón pero es derrotado.

Piii

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOL! Venezuela vuelva a tomar la ventaja en este partido.

Rondón: lo admitimos ustedes nos dieron una gran sorpresa… pero sabemos cómo juega Inazuma Japan -se va.

Kido: como juega Inazuma… Japan… *ESO ES*

Comentarista: Venezuela lleva la delantera en el partido, Japón buscara la victoria.

Tamiko:-avanza con el balón.

Arango: Flare Cut V2 -patea el suelo y sale una ráfaga de llamas contra el rival.

Tamiko: ahora -da el pase- Albi.

Comentarista: Harukaze no la tiene fácil los rivales no la dejaran pasar.

Albi: vamos Alba.

Alba: ok vamos.

Toramaru: las ayudo chicas.

Albi:-patea el balón hacia abajo y este rebota dividiéndose en tres balones.

Albi/Alba/Toramaru: Cañon Triangular -los tres patean los tres balones.

Comentarista 2: ¡NUEVA TECNICA DE JAPON AVANZA A TODA FUERZA AL ARCO VENEZOLANO!

Vega: Shin Blazing Powerforce -detiene el balón pero la fuerza del tiro hace que empiece a retroceder- *es… muy fuerte*

Piiiii

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOL INAZUMA JAPAN RENACE Y EMPATA CON VENEZUELA!

Alba: eso es bien hecho

Albi: genial

Comentarista: Japón no se quiere quedar atrás está buscando la victoria.

Daijobou  
shinbai sunna  
sono omoi yari ga  
mune ni shimite  
gutto kita!

Rondón: no vamos a perder y menos ahora -hace una finta y pasa a Kido pero Tsunami se la consigue quitar.

Comentarista: Tsunami le quita el balón a Rondón es contra ataque de Japón.

Butsukari awa na kerya zeno nomanma  
daisetsu na (mono) kara me esichisuna  
shinrai de kiru nakama ya  
zenryoku de butsukaru raibari ga

Rosales: rápido a defender.

Goenji/Fubuki: Shin Cross Fire

Vega: Shin Blazing Powerforce -no consigue detener el tiro.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOL INAZUMA ESTA ARRIBA EN EL MARCADOR!

Hibiki: muy bien hecho.

Haruna: vamos chicos terminen con esto

Aki: un gol más y listo

Ima mo jibun wo sasaeteru  
mirai no jibun wo tsukuteru  
fuan ya nayami ni obieteru  
boki ni hitori shyanai to oshieteru

Maldonado: no podemos perder -Kazemaru le roba el balón- no de nuevo.

Kazemaru: ahora Fubuki

Fubuki: ok Kazemaru

Hon ki dewa kara atte  
raibaru kara tomodashi ni  
tagai hon nete katari atte  
dekita!  
kataku!  
atsui!  
hondou no yuujou

Fubuki/Kazemaru: The Hurricane V3

Comentarista: ¡OTRO TIRO MAS DE JAPON SERA ESTE EL GOLPE DE KNOCK-OUT!

Vega: no voy a perder… Tchyo…

Kido: ¿Eh? que es eso de Tchyo si su técnica llegaba hasta el nivel Shin…

Vega: Blazing Powerforce

Daijobou  
shinbai sunna  
sono omoi yariga  
mune ni shimite  
gutto…

Vega: no… voy a dejar que pase...

KITA!

Comentarista: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL INAZUMA JAPAN CONVIERTE EL GOL GAN VENEZUELA!

PI PI PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Comentarista: el partido concluye Inazuma Japan se hace con la victoria y consigue los primeros 3 puntos.

Todo el banco de Japon: ¡SI GANAMOS!

Endo:-en una esquina con un aura de depresión- yo quería jugar TT_TT

Todos: ^ ^U

Rondón: ok… lo subestimamos -sonríe y se va con el resto de Venezuela.

Comentarista: Inazuma Japan es el líder esperando lo que pase en el partido entre Brasil y Argentina.

Unas horas más tardes.

Endo:-caminando con Kido y Goenji- buen partido chicos aunque no jugué

Goenji: si es tu forma de felicitarnos si te lo agradezco Endo.

Endo: ok -ve a Mac Roniejo- ¡EH ES RONIEJO! ¡OYE HOLA!

Roniejo: anda si es Endo

Endo: hace tiempo que no nos vemos y… eh quien es ella

Roniejo: ups lamento no los presente… Endo Goenji Kido ellas es Kamila es mi novia.

Kamila: hola es un gusto conocerlos

Endo: eh Roniejo no sabía que tenías novia.

Roniejo: eh bueno esto ^ / / / ^

Kido: estaban viendo el partido

Kamila: si fue muy bueno

Roniejo: pero ahora la próxima semana seremos sus rivales y créeme esto no será como la otra vez.

Endo: si ya lo sé y espero ansioso el partido.

A la mañana siguiente

En la televisión

GOOOOOOL DE CHILE GRAN HABILITACION DE MARIO PARA QUE FERNANDO HAGA EL GOL

Fernando: este gol es para ti mi amor

Y con una dedicación especial ese gol… bueno los últimos resultados son… Colombia derrota por 3 gole Estados Unidos, Chile que gana 2 gole México en un difícil partido y por último el empate a un gol entre Argentina y Brasil… ahora todos están expectantes ante el partido entre Japón que sorprendió al ganarle a Venezuela y unos de los eternos favoritos a ganar Brasil podra hacer lo mismo Inazuma Japan para ganarle a Brasil The Kingdom.

Endo: *Ganaremos*

* * *

Mitte Mitte Kotchi-tchi

Kotchi mite hoshii

Mitetekuretara dokidoki Happy!

Mite Mite Motto-tton

Motto mite hoshii

Mitetekuretara ureshii na!

Ano mabushii o-hi-sama ni

Mimamorarete

Kyo mo tanoshikatta ne

Ano yasashii moeru yo na yuyake wa

Owari ja nakute ashita no

Yokoku-hen SA!

Kira-kira kiranin

Yozora no hoshi yo

Kirari nagareri negai o nosete.

* * *

NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA

Y NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA

Frost: ¡NO NO NO! alto ese no es mi tema musical… es uno que me representa bien… ok lo tienen… ya entonces que suene la música

ESTOY SALIENDO CON UN CHAVON

Frost: no ya en serio mi canción ¬¬

Look in my eyes… what do you see?

The cult of personality

Frost: ok ya si lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo lo lamento… pero hemos vuelto en gloria y majestad para terminar este fic y así seguir con Inazuma Eleven Brasil 2014 mi último proyecto… eso es todo será hasta el próximo capítulo ¡SEE-YA!

Inazuma Eleven, los jugadores reales, las canciones y los Oc no me pertenecen, esta historia si y mi Oc también, los jugadores tienen entre 15 y 16 años.

¡TO THE NEXT TIME!

Canciones:

Opening: GOOD KITA!

Ending: Look Look Here (es de Pokemon por si acaso)


	6. Chapter 6

Palabras entre * * son pensamientos.

* * *

Comentarista 2: ¡FINALMENTE HA LLEGADO! ¡EL ULTIMO PARTIDO QUE CORRESPONDE A LA SEGUNDA FECHA DE LA FASE DE GRUPOS DE LA COPA AMÉRICA!

Fanáticos de Japón: ¡VAMOS JAPÓN!

Fanáticos de Brasil: ¡A GANAR BRASIL PARA SER DO CAMPEONES!

Comentarista 2: ¡EN ESTE PARTIDO SE ENFRENTAN… INAZUMA JAPAN CONTRA… BRASIL THE KINGDOM! ¡ES UN BONITO DÍA AQUÍ EN EL ESTADIO MARACANA DE BRASIL PARA QUE ESTOS DOS EQUIPOS BUSQUEN LA VICTORIA!

Comentarista: Hace unas horas a eso del medio día Argentina le gano a Venezuela por 3 goles es líder momentáneo del grupo C con cuatro puntos a espera de lo que hagan Japón y Brasil co punto respectivamente, mientras que Venezuela queda con pocas opciones de clasificar a la siguiente fase de la copa al quedar en el último lugar con 0 puntos.

Comentarista 2: ¡QUIEN SERA EL GANADOR DE ESTE PARTIDO Y SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL NUEVO LÍDER O HABRÁ EMPATE Y ARGENTINA COMO JAPÓN SERÁN LIDERES EL GRUPO C!

Endo: *Vamos a ganar lo sé*

* * *

Daijoubu! Shinpai sunna!  
Sono omoiyari ga mune ni shimete gutto kitaa!  
G!O!O!D! G!O!O!D!  
G!O!O!D! G!O!O!D!

Attakai kimochi ni natta!  
Nanigenai sono yasashisa ni  
Mune ga dondon atsukukanatte kokoro ga karuku natte  
Shinjirareru sourumeito  
Honki de ierun da arigatou  
Daijoubou! Shinpai sunna!  
Sono omoiyari ga mune ni shimette yutto kitaa!

* * *

Capitulo 6: Consecuencias… Inazuma Japan vs Brasil The Kingdom

Japón

Portero: Endo

Defensas: Tsunami, Alba, Kabeyama, Kogure.

Medio campo: Kido, Fudo, Kazemaru, Momoko.

Delanteros: Tamiko, Goenji.

Brasil

Portero: Falcao Da Silva

Defensa: Lagarto Carlos, Daniel Alves, Monstro.

Medio Campo: Eddie Gordo, Kamila Inaluchi, Borboleta Barbosa, Coruja Cerezo.

Delantero: Neymar, Mac Roniejo, Leonardo Almeida.

Comentarista: Brasil empezara con el ataque

Ichinose: va a hacer un partido interesante.

Rika: y más aun con mi cariñin -abrazando un brazo de Ichinose.

Therese: si es verdad… ahora solo una pregunta… ¡BRAVO A TI QUIEN TE INVITO!

Frost: eh yo… tenias dos entradas y era un desperdicio que no usaras una.

Therese: solo tenía una entrada tu entraste escondido tras de mí con tu perro.

Akamaru: guauf ^ ^

Frost: eso llama compañerismo

Therese: ¡ESO SE LLAMA OPORTUNISMO!

Frost: bueno ambos terminan en ismo no ¬¬

Piiiiiiiiiiii

Mac Roniejo: empecemos -todos los jugadores de Brasil avanzan a gran velocidad.

Comentarista: esto es increíble Brasil avanza a gran velocidad y agilidad evitan a todos los jugadores de Japón.

Almeida:-pasa a Kido con facilidad.

Kido: *no pude detenerlo*

Kamila:-pasa a Goenji.

Goenji: *son muy rapidos*

Neymar:-pasa a los defensas.

Tsunami/Kabeyama/Kogure: *pero que*

Mac Roniejo:-recibe el balón solo frente al arco.

Comentarista 2: ¡RONIEJO QUEDO SOLO ENFRENTE DEL PORTERO TODOS LOS JUGADORES DE JAPON FUERON PASADOS!

Roniejo: ¡STRIKE… SAMBA V4!

Goenji: V4

Endo: Shin Ijigen the Hand -la técnica es de derrotada con gran facilidad.

Piiiiiii

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL NI SIQUIERA UN MINUTO DE PARTIDO Y JAPON YA ESTA PERDIENDO!

En las gradas

Rika: tan… rápido hicieron el gol.

Frost: por lo que parece… creo que si

Ichinose: …

Comentarista: este ha sido el gol más rápido de la copa tan solo fueron 42 segundos desde que empezó el partido.

Endo: tranquilo chicos aún queda mucho partido… y sí que lo queda.

Piiiii

Comentarista: Tamiko lleva el balón parece que Inazuma Japan quiere recuperarse de ese gol.

Leonardo: ese balón es mio.

Tamiko:-por poco consigue esquivarlo- *lo conseguí*

Lagarto Carlos: Rolling Slide v4

Comentarista 2: ¡BRASIL RECUPERA EL BALON JAPON AUN NO CONSIGUE NI ACERCARSE A EL ARCO BRASILEÑO!

Lagarto: ¡NEYMAR!

Neymar:-sostiene el balón con sus pies mientras da volteretas.

Endo: aquí viene.

Neymar:-las volteretas son más veloces y el balón se envuelve de un resplandor rojo- Saku Fortune Wheel -patea el balón y el resplandor crea un gran espiral de energía.

Endo: Ikari no Tetsui V3 -es derrotado con mucha facilidad.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL RECIEN UN MINUTO DE PARTIDO Y YA BRASIL GANA POR DOS GOLES!

Aki: recién un minuto de partido.

Akira: y ya van dos goles.

Natsumi: creo que tenían razón en decir que esto no será como en la FFI

Haruna: pero recién va un minuto de partido aun podemos remontar.

En las gradas.

Therese: que pasa un minuto no es nada y van dos goles.

Ichinose: Brasil está demostrando que no quieren otra derrota contra Japón

Frost: un mensaje que va para todos los equipos de esta copa.

Rika: ¡VAMOS CHICOS USTEDES PUEDEN!

Comentarista: pasan los minutos e Inazuma Japan no puede conseguir llegar al arco de Brasil.

Tsunami: ya basta si no podemos acercarnos será desde lejos... The Typhoon V3

Comentarista 2: Tsunami tira de distancia ¿será que Japón podrá hacer el primer gol?

Falcao: Capoeira Snatch V4 -detiene el balón y lo lanza por los aires.

Kido: *ok cayeron esto es igual que en la FFI* -salta por el balón.

Alves:-salta más rápido- que… acaso querías este balón -patea el balón.

Comentarista: Brasil no deja que ningún balón la tenga algún jugador japonés.

Eddie: Eternal -se para sobre el balón y una gran ola aparece en el campo, luego salta justo a la altura del sol- Sunshine V4 -el balón se cubre de gran energía amarrilla y avanza al arco.

Endo: no puedo con ese brillo pero lo voy a detener… Shin God Hand -y como las veces anteriores es derrotado con facilidad.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOO FAVOR DE BRASIL!

Haruna: oigan que les pasa a los demás.

Sergio: no se pero a este paso no la tendremos fácil.

Comentarista: Brasil se mantiene firme en defensa Japón no puede pasar -mientras habla Lagarto con Rolling Slide le roba el balón a Kazemaru.

Mac Roniejo: Strike Samba V4.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL IJIGEN THE HAND ES FACILMENTE SUPERADA POR EL TIRO DE MAC RONIEJO!

En las gradas.

Ichinose: *maldita sea Endo tu puedes más que lo que estas demostrando*

Therese: que genial el equipo campeón de la FFI está perdiendo tan fácil.

Frost: no se yo los vi con mas animo pero ahora están algo desconcentrados.

Therese: tu estarías así si en 30 minutos te llevan cuatro goles y tu equipo ninguno.

De vuelta al campo.

Comentarista 2: todo esfuerzo de Japón se ve superado por una defensa brasileña que parece no poder ser superada.

Alves: Shin Amazon Wave -patea el suelo creando varias ondas de agua que le quita el balón a Fudo.

Fudo: maldición.

Eddie: Shin Dizzy Dance -le quita el balón a Goenji.

Goenji: no otra vez.

Lagarto: Rolling Slide V4 -le quita el balón a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: es más difícil de lo que creí.

Neymar: Saku Fortune Wheel

Endo: no… pienso perder de nuevo ¡SHIN IJIGEN THE HAND! -el tiro es detenido unos segundos pero la técnica es derrotada otra vez.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL BRASIL GANA 5 GOLES A CERO CONTRA JAPÓN CASI YA AL FINAL DEL PRIMER TIEMPO!

En las gradas.

Frost: otro gol más.

Therese: es difícil ver como un equipo sea derrotado con facilidad.

Ichinose: es abrumador verlo.

Rika: ¡VAMOS CHICOS HAGAN UN GOL NO ESTÁN DIFICIL!

Ichinose: ojala fuera fácil pero no lo es Rika.

Rika: pero cariño…

Ichinose: se que siempre hay que ser optimista yo sé eso gracias a Endo pero van cinco goles y ellos no han podido ni acercarse con el balón al arco rival… se ve muy difícil incluso para ellos.

Frost: *y pensar que cuando jugamos contra Japón antes de la copa demostraron ser más de lo que demuestran ahora… ya me pregunto si podrán clasificar y si lo hacen creo que será por suerte*

Therese: oye Bravo despierta.

Frost: eh que.

Therese: que te paso.

Frost: ah nada me quede pensativo.

Comentarista: nunca habíamos como Brasil estuviese ganando con tal facilidad el rival no ha podido ni reaccionar ni detener los tiros de Brasil… Japón está muy lejos de lo que demostró en la FFI.

Endo: vamos chicos aun podemos.

Fudo: suena tan fácil cuando lo dice.

Kido: *no podemos seguir así tenemos aunque sea marcar un gol pero no podemos pasar su defensa como… ya sé como* chicos vengan tengo un plan…

Comentarista: habrán 3 minutos extra en este primer tiempo.

Fudo: oye será mejor que estés seguro de este supuesto plan

Kido: tu solo sígueme

Comentarista: Japón vuelve al ataque pero la situación no se va fácil para ellos ¿podrán remontar?

Kabeyama: Kogure.

Comentarista: Kabeyama le da el balón a Kogure pero está marcado por dos defensas brasileños

Mac Roniejo: *debe haber algo en ese pase*

Comentarista: Barbosa y Monstro dejan de marcar a Kogure y van por el balón.

Kido: ahora Fudo

Fudo: ok ya voy

Kido/Fudo: Killer Field V3 -el balón avanza sin ser detenido al arco.

Comentarista: esto es increíble la técnica que es solo para alejar a los jugadores está avanzando al arco como si fuera un tiro -el balón se queda sin energía cerca del arco.

Falcao: no entrara -consigue golpear el balón enviándolo a un lado.

Momoko:-llega a toda velocidad y le pega al balón.

Falcao: *¡PERO QUE!*

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Banca de Japón: ¡ESO ES!

Kido: *al funciono*

Rika: ¡GENIAL AL FIN LO CONSIGUIERON!

Comentarista 2: ¡ INCREÍBLE! ¡EL PORTERO DE THE KINGDOM FALCAO HA SIDO DERROTADO Y JAPON MARCA UN GOL SIN UNA SUPERTECNICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Endo: ¡MUY BIEN MOMOKO!

Kazemaru: Así se hace

Momoko: gracias chicos… gracias a ti también a ti Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: eh no hay de que ^ / / / ^

En las gradas.

Rika: ¡SI LO CONSIGUIERON SABIA QUE LO HARIAN! ¡Y EN SU CARA PESISMISTAS!

Therese: nosotros no somos pesimistas.

Touko: y yo llegue recién así que no me digas nada.

Rika: y porque llegas tarde Touko

Touko: no me dejaste dormir casi nada y cuando viniste aquí al estadio aproveche de dormir.

Rika: eh bueno… como sea hicieron un gol

Ichinose: aun así no es momento de cantar victoria aun la diferencia son de cuatro goles.

Rika: pero aun así queda el segundo tiempo

Frost: pero aun así Brasil puede seguir marcando y mientras más goles hagan los brasileños más difícil será.

Fudo: tuviste suerte esta vez.

Kido: es tu forma de decir buen trabajo.

Fudo: no es mi forma de decir que no dejes que se te suban los humos.

Kido: no soy tan orgulloso.

Mac Roniejo: vaya era de esperármelo de Japón.

Kamila: pero aun así no deben confiarse.

Mac Roniejo: no ellos no lo harán no son como Therese.

Therese: ¡TE OI RONIEJO! Ò_Ó

Mac Roniejo: pero ahora el partido será más interesante…

* * *

Mitte Mitte Kotchi-tchi

Kotchi mite hoshii

Mitetekuretara dokidoki Happy!

Mite Mite Motto-tton

Motto mite hoshii

Mitetekuretara ureshii NA!

Ao mabushii o-hi-sama ni

Mimamorarete

Kyo mo tanoshikatta ne

Ao yasashii moeru yo na yuyake wa

Owari ja nakute ashita no

Yokoku-hen-SA!

Kira-kira kiranin

Yozora no hoshi yo

Kirari nagareri negai o nosete.

* * *

Look in my eyes

What do you see?

The Cult of personality.

I know you anger.

Frost: ya hasta ahí no mas la música con eso es suficiente… muy bien con esto concluye el capitulo numero 6 de este fic solo me queda decir que Inazuma Eleven, los Oc que no son de otros autores participantes de este fic y las canciones opening y ending que tiene este fic no me pertenecen esta historia y mi Oc si me pertenecen y el próximo capítulo estará listo para este fin de semana que viene en esta primera semana del mes de abril y tal como en el anime les dejo con un avance See-ya y hasta la próxima.

Opening: Good Kita de T-Pizton and KMC

Ending: Look Look Here o mejor conocido como las mímicas de Meloetta de Pokemon.

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo:

Endo: aún estamos en desventaja pero con el gol ahora sabemos que no es imposible ganar.

Mac Roniejo: hicieron el gol pero aun no han visto jugar de verdad a Brasil.

Endo: en el próximo Inazuma Eleven La Copa America "Viejas amistades renacen ¡LA CONCLUSION DE JAPON VS BRASIL!" ¡VAMOS CHICOS A GANAR!

Todos: HAI.


	7. Chapter 8

Palabras entre * * son pensamientos.

* * *

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Comentarista 2: ¡INCREIBLE! ¡JAPON ANOTA SIN NECESIDAD DE UNA SUPERTECNICAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Piiiiiii Piiiii

Comentarista: primer tiempo concluido Brasil está ganando por 5 goles contra 1 pero Japón da la sorpresa por anotar sin una súper técnica.

En el banco de Japón.

Hibiki: muy bien chicos aunque aún estamos en desventaja demostraron que Brasil no es invencible así que mantengan el ritmo y podrán remontar.

Todos: ¡HAI!

En el banco de Brasil.

Meneses: muy bien primer tiempo chicos descansen un rato.

Todos: ok

Meneses: Roniejo quiero hablar contigo.

Mac Roniejo: ¿Qué pasa entrenador?

Meneses: quiero hablar del gol.

Mac Roniejo: fue un error lo lamen…

Meneses: ya sé que fue un error pero no quiero que te disculpes.

Mac Roniejo: entonces.

Meneses: Japón es un caso especial así que quiero que toda técnica de juego toda estrategia la usen ahora deben jugar a toda capacidad.

Mac Roniejo: ok lo que diga entrenador.

Meneses: y recuerda no jueguen solo para ganar…

Mac Roniejo: siempre jugar para aprender de cada rival y llegar a ser los mejores.

Meneses: exacto ahora vayan este será un interesante segundo tiempo

Daijoubu! Shinpai sunna! Sono Omoiyari ga Mune ni shimete Guuuuuuuuuuutto KIIIIIIIIITA!  
G!O!O!D! G!O!O!D!  
G!O!O!D! G!O!O!D!

Attakai kimochi ni natta!  
Nanigenai sono yasashisa ni  
Mune ga dondon atsukukanatte kokoro ga karuku natte  
Shinjirareru sourumeito  
Honki de ierun da arigatou  
Daijoubou! Shinpai sunna!  
Sono omoiyari ga mune ni shimette

Gutto Kitaaaaaaaa!

"Viejas amistades renacen ¡LA CONCLUSION DE JAPON VS BRASIL!"

Therese: insisto fue suerte.

Frost: oye es como la novena vez que lo dices desde que termino el primer tiempo que no te cansas de decirlo ¬¬

Therese: pero si fue suerte.

Frost: Therese la suerte no existe

Therese: eso es lo que dices tú.

Rika: oigan ya va empezar de nuevo el partido así que se callan

Therese/Frost: gruñona ¬¬

Rika: dijeron algo no oí bien

Therese/Frost: lávate los oídos entonces ¬¬

Touko: estos chicos al parecer no tienen miedo de Rika

Ichinose: por nuestro bien Touko mejor después nos vamos a otro lado.

Comentarista: no hay cambios en ambos equipos están todos los jugadores que empezaron el primer tiempo, Brasil lleva cuatro goles de ventaja a Japón ¿serán capaces de remontar y ganar?

Mac Roniejo: oye Neymar tú y Leonardo mantente en el campo de Japón.

Neymar: ya tenemos la ventaja y aun así quieres atacar.

Lagarto: aun así pueden empatar viste que pudieron anotar sin una súper técnica.

Neymar: ok entiendo no falta más explicaciones.

PIIIIIIIIII

Comentarista: Goenji avanza con el balón Japón está decidido a no perder este partido.

Goenji: Tamiko.

Comentarista: Goenji da un pase a Tamiko pero Barbosa roba el balón.

Mac Roniejo: todos listos.

Todo Brasil: ¡AMAZON WAVE!

Comentarista 2: la famosa técnica de Brasil una gran ola que avanza por el campo de Japón los jugadores de Inazuma Japan son derrotados por la ola.

Mac Roniejo:-aparece en la cima de la ola.

Endo: como en la FFI verdad.

Mac Roniejo: esto es diferente a la FFI

Endo: como sea no pienso perder.

Mac Roniejo: pues aquí voy Endo.

Endo: ¡OK!

Mac Roniejo: ¡STRIKE SAMBA V4!

Endo: ¡SHIN IJIGEN THE HAND! -detiene el balón un rato pero la técnica es derrotada.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL BRASIL GANA POR SEIS GOLES A UNO A JAPON!

En las gradas

Touko: otro gol más.

Rika: ¡VAMOS CHICOS QUE LES PASA USTEDES PUEDEN MAS QUE ESO!

En la banca de Inazuma Japan.

Haruna: otro más que les pasa a todos.

Natsumi: son 5 goles de diferencia otra vez.

Toramaru: Hibiki-sempai.

Hibiki: …

Comentarista: las cosas no se ven bien para Japón el tiempo avanza y la diferencia en el marcador vuelve a ser de 5 goles.

Kido: esto no va bien -cansado.

Tsunami: no pensábamos que sería tan difícil -muy cansado.

Alba: no podemos perder -cansada.

Goenji: no ahora -cansado.

Comentarista 2: ¡TODO EL EQUIPO JAPONES SE ENCUENTRA TOTALMENTE EXAUSTO SE VE MUY DIFICIL QUE CONTINUEN!

Tamiko: si no podemos atacar defenderemos entonces.

Comentarista: Inazuma Japan reanuda el juego pero pierde el balón muy rápido Brasil vuelve a atacar.

Tamiko: *espero que funcione* ahora todos.

Eddie: que hacen -es detenido por Kazemaru y Kido- no puedo pasar por aquí… Kamila -da el pase.

Kamila: ok la tengo -es detenida por Tsunami y Kabeyama.

Comentarista: Inazuma Japan ha creado una muralla defensiva Brasil no puede avanzar al arco japonés.

Neymar: jugando a la defensiva aun así los pasare -avanza con el balón.

Alba: pasaje oscuro -el pelo le cubre la cara y gran cantidad de oscuridad avanza hacia el balón.

Neymar: Y-Y-Yo mejor me voy |||.|||.||| -la oscuridad se pone debajo de el y el balón cae en la nada de la oscuridad- ¡PERO QUE! -cae al suelo.

Alba:-el balón cae justo en sus pies- Kazemaru -da el pase.

Comentarista: balón para Kazemaru Inazuma Japan puede contraatacar.

Neymar: ni de broma -desde el suelo estira el pie cambiando de dirección el balón.

Comentarista: ¡NEYMAR DESDE EL PISO CAMBIA LA DIRECCION DEL BALON! ¡MAC RONIEJO VUELVE A TENER EL BALON!

Mac Roniejo: *no puedo dar pases ambos lados están bloqueados… pero hay un espacio en el medio que lleva directo al arco… debo tirar pero si es una trampa… bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo* Strike Samba ¡V4!

Tamiko: *creo que esta vez no* -intenta patear el balón pero falla- AH.

Kogure: Shin Sepuujin -no puede detener el balón y la fuerza del tiro hace que salga volando a otro lado- WHOOOOAAAA.

Kabeyama: The Mountain V3 -no puede detener el balón pero le quita gran fuerza al tira- AUCH.

Endo: God… ¡CATCH G5! -detiene el balón.

Comentarista 2: ¡INCREIBLE ENDO LOGRO DETENER EL TIRO DE MAC RONIEJO!

Endo: ¡GOENJI! -lanza el balón al aire.

Comentarista: contraataque de Inazuma Japan la gran mayoría de los jugadores brasileños esta en el ataque solo dos defienden.

Goenji: *no importa cuántos goles sean no pienso rendirme* -pasa a Alves y a Lagarto Carlos.

Comentarista: increíble.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOENJI ESTA SOLO CONTRA EL ARQUERO PODRA ANOTAR!

Kamila:-corriendo a toda velocidad.

Goenji: ¡SHIN BAKUNETSU SCREW! -patea el balón.

Falcao: Capoeira Snatch V4 -lanza el balón al aire pero este vuelve a dirigirse al arco- *Maldición va a…*

Kamila:-avanza acrobáticamente al balón- Parada acrobática -con el pie desvía el balón que se dirige afuera del campo.

Goenji: o no.

Endo: estuvo tan cerca.

Comentarista 2: ¡KAMILA DESVIA EL BALON SOLO A CENTIMETROS DE QUE ENTRARA Y MANDA EL BALON AL SAQUE DE BANDA!

Falcao: estuvo cerca -.-U bien hecho Kamila.

Kamila: gracias.

Comentarista: solo quedan 25 minutos para que termine el partido, Brasil va ganando 6 goles contra 1, Inazuma Japan tiene muy difícil la oportunidad de ganar el partido.

Fudo: veamos… Kazemaru -lanza el balón.

Comentarista: balón a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru:-salta.

Barbosa:-gana en el salto a Kazemaru y patea el balón-.

Comentarista: Borboleta Barbosa gana el en salto a Kazemaru y el balón se dirige a Neymar que esta solito en contra de el arquero Endo.

Endo: *no puedo dejar que sea gol* ¡ES MIO! -va por el balón.

Hibiki: *oh no es…*

Comentarista: Endo va por el balón por el cual también va Neymar quien llegue más rápido se hará con el balón.

Neymar: acá vamos.

Comentarista: Neymar llega al balón pero Endo está muy cerca no puede tirar al arco.

Endo: *Esta es mia*

Neymar:-le pega de tacón y levanta el balón por encima de Endo.

Endo: *¡QUE!* -el balón pasa sobre él y entra al arco.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL NEYMAR ENGAÑA AL PORTERO ENDO Y CONVIERTE BRASIL GANA POR SIETE GOLES A UNO!

Endo: oh no…

En el banco de Japón

Hibiki: me lo temía… Sergio y Albi prepárense entran por Fudo y Kazemaru y Tobitaka tu entras por Kabeyama.

Los tres: ¡HAI!

Comentarista: Japón hace los tres cambios quedando diez minutos de partido, Sergio, Albi y Tobitaka entran por Kabeyama Fudo y Kazemaru… Brasil solo saca a Leonardo Almeida y entra Gato al campo.

Piiii.

Kido:-avanzando con el balón- no estamos perdidos aun podemos.

En el banco de Brasil.

Meneses: *otra vez están atacando como si nada como esperan que… ¡UN MOMENTO QUE!* -ve a Endo corriendo al arco rival.

Comentarista: ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡ENDO ESTA SUBIENDO AL ARCO RIVAL SOLO SE A QUEDADO TSUNAMI!

Monstro: ese balón es mío -se tira por el balón.

Kido:-salta y manda el centro.

Endo: *no vamos a caer y menos ahora* Megaton Head G5 -tira al arco.

Falcao: *maldición no tengo tiempo para hacer mi técnica*

Alves: Continental -aparece una gran golem de piedra lleno de musgo y algunos árboles- Hammer -el golem manda un golpe al suelo deteniendo el balón.

Comentarista: tiro interceptado por Alves sin portero el arco de Japón esta descubierto.

Alves: Kamila -manda el pase.

Kamila:-se eleva en el aire con el balón y ya en el aire le pega de chilena - Espada de Heracles -tira al arco.

Todos de Japón: *¡MALDICION!*

Comentarista 2: ¡TIRO PERFECTO DE KAMILA Y EL ARCO DE JAPON ESTA TOTALMENTE DESPROTEGIDO EL TIRO ENTRARA!.

Tsunami: *ese tiro no entrara ni de broma* -patea el balón.

Endo: Tsunami.

Comentarista: Jousuke Tsunami intercepta el balón pero lo podrá detener.

Tsunami: *esto es más difícil de lo que creí… ¡PERO NO ME PIENSO RENDIR Y MUCHO MENOS AHORA!* -no logra detener el balón y cae mal al suelo impactando su hombro-.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL BRASIL GANA POR OCHO GOLES A UNO!

Comentarista: Tsunami parece lesionado fue una fea caída contra el piso.

Tobitaka: Tsunami.

Tsunami: tranquilo… no es nada -se toma el hombro.

En el banco de Japón.

Aki: Hibiki-sempai debe sacar a Tsunami.

Akira: es verdad si lo deja empeorara.

Hibiki: no puedo… ya hicimos los tres cambios… Tsunami debe esperar a que termine el partido.

De vuelta a la cancha.

Arbitro: lo lamento chicos pero ya hicieron los tres cambios.

Kido: no puede dejar que este así.

Arbitro: escuchen entiendo pero el debe seguir en cancha hasta el término del partido.

Goenji: no puede hablar en serio.

Arbitro: no bromeo con mi trabajo… ahora vuelvan ahí que reanudar el partido.

Tsunami: ya tranquilos yo me mantendré un poco al margen del partido ustedes sigan.

Comentarista: ya con tres cambios hechos Tsunami deberá permanecer en cancha esperamos que no se algo grave.

Piiiiiiii

Sergio:-pasa a Mac Roniejo- Tamiko -da el pase.

Tamiko:-recibe y regatea a Eddie- Sergio -da el pase de vuelta.

Comentarista: buenos pases entre Tamiko y Sergio quienes esquivan a los jugadores contrarios.

Cerezo: de aquí no pasa -barrida por el balón.

Sergio:-salta- Kido -da el pase.

Kido: Shin Illusion Ball -pasa a Neymar- Goenji -da el pase.

Comentarista: Japón va en busca del gol Goenji pasa a los rivales y se acerca al arco.

Goenji: *Brasil no es invencible… aunque ya perdimos el partido mostraremos que podemos mejorar* -va a realizar un técnica pero…

PI PI PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goenji: maldición.

Tsunami: justo ahora.

Endo: …

Comentarista: ¡ESTA DECIDIDOOOOOOO! ¡BRASIL GANA POR OCHO GOLES A UNO Y POR DIFERENCIA DE GOLES ES LIDER DEL GRUPO C JUNTO A ARGENTINA QUE TIENE CUATRO PUNTOS AL IGUAL QUE BRASIL PERO MENOS DIFERENCIA DE GOLES! ¡JAPON QUEDA TERCERO Y SE JUGARA EL TODO LA PROXIMA FECHA CONTRA ARGENTINA!

Goenji: *porque me siento fatal… les falle a todos eso es seguro*

Endo: Tsunami.

Tsunami: casi que hacen el segundo.

Asistente médico: muy bien chico quédate quieto te llevaremos a la enfermería del estadio y veremos como estas.

Días después.

Hotel de Inazuma Japan.

Hibiki: muy bien Tsunami llego tu informe médico… según esto… tienes tres semanas para tu recuperación así que no estarás para el partido contra Argentina pero si para estarás para la siguiente fase si es que clasificamos.

Tsunami: bueno ya que.

Hibiki: a también te prohibieron surfear.

Tsunami: ¡NO MENTIRA COMO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO QUIERO SURFEAR! TT_TT

Touko: ya te lo dijeron Tsunami no puedes surfear -sujetándolo de la camiseta.

Tsunami: ¡DEJAME TOUKO NUNCA ME SEPARARAN DEL MAR! TT_TT

Todos: -.-U

Hibiki: lo bueno es que no habrá de preocuparse de nada.

Endo: ¿y eso porque?

¿?: pues te lo diremos.

Endo: … ¡SI BIEN ERES TU HIROTO!

* * *

Mitte Mitte Kotchi-tchi

Kotchi mite hoshii

Mitetekuretara dokidoki Happy!

Mite Mite Motto-tton

Motto mite hoshii

Mitetekuretara ureshii NA!

Ao mabushii o-hi-sama ni

Mimamorarete

Kyo mo tanoshikatta ne

Ao yasashii moeru yo na yuyake wa

Owari ja nakute ashita no

Yokoku-hen-SA!

Kira-kira kiranin

Yozora no hoshi yo

Kirari nagareri negai o nosete.

* * *

¡CON LOS TERRORISTAS!

¡TAS! ¡TAS! ¡TAS! ¡TAS! ¡TAS! ¡TASTASTASTASTAS!

Do the Harlem sha…

Frost: ¡NO NO ALTO ESPEREN ES LA CANCION QUE LE SIGUE!

Or this is a Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick ¡BOOM! JAJA

Frost: eso es buenas a todos… si ya sé lo que todos piensan por eso… flaco ponte la canción la pista 4 del reproductor de música.

Perdónenme… Perdónenme…

Frost: si ya sé que dije la semana pasada actualizaría pero eso fue hasta que me dejaron como 1500 trabajos y me quede truncado de ideas para continuar con el fic asi que espero que les guste este capítulo ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! TT_TT… y nos vemos en el siguiente… eh bueno Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5, ambas canciones opening y ending de este fic, los Oc y técnicas de los demás tampoco me pertenecen pero mi Ocs y esta si historia si me pertenecen.

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo.

Endo: nos jugamos la clasificación contra Argentina pero ahora somos más fuertes que nunca… pero un momento Goenji se ve raro… en el próximo capítulo de Inazuma Eleven La copa América ¡DECISIONES DEL TODO NADA! ¡EL PARTIDO POR LA CLASIFICACION! ¡ARGENTINA CONTRA JAPÓN! No vamos a perder y menos ahora.


End file.
